Dead at Heart
by iluvvikingvamps
Summary: Felipe de Castro, King of the Southern Vampires, has summoned Eric to his home in Las Vegas. Sookie recieves some starling news for Amelia and from Bill. A love story in the making, can Sookie and Eric triumph?
1. Chapters 1 to 27 the original post

**Dead at Heart **

_**ONE**_

I could feel the cold hands gently rubbing my back, releasing all the stress from my last shift at Merlotte's. It had been unusually busy then. Sam had been hosting a little get together for the weres and shifters. That crowd could get pretty rowdy when they wanted.

Arlene had refused to work the party. She had gone on a tangent to Sam about how it compromised all of her views and religious beliefs. I remember the look on Holly's face when Arlene had said that. As if Arlene had ever stepped foot inside a church.

Those cool hands began to wind their way down to the small of my back. I couldn't help but let out a little moan, his touch sent shivers all through me.

Being with Eric was like flying a kite in a thunderstorm. Frightening yet exhilarating. I had once described it to Amelia like a car wreck. You know you shouldn't gawk, but you just can't look away.

His breathe was on the back of my neck. Eric had no real use for breathing, other than to drive every sense within me crazy. If I had realized what would have transpired between the millennial vampire and I the night I took him in after Hollow's curse I probably would have spent more nights at Fangtasia instead of at the Old Compton house.

Eric was more to me than an incredible lover. He had been my hero, even if he refused to see it that way.

The kisses were sweet on my neck, warming every part of me. Why had I been so stressed…?

I rolled over and meant his icy blue eyes. The eyes that had bore witness to so much horror and death over one thousand years. The eyes that I knew I would die if ever I had to look away from them again.

"Hello Lover," he said to me in his sultry voice. "Are you rested?"

"It depends," I replied.

"On?" Eric said curiously, as if he didn't want me as badly as I him. With one quick movement and never leaving my gaze, he now lay over me anticipating my answer.

"On if you plan to tire me out?"

With that, his lips were on mine. Deep kisses that kept my head planted in my pillow. Even if I had wanted to escape, I wouldn't be able. Eric's kisses remind me of lovers who had been separated far too long who had finally reunited.

My body arched up to meet him. With another gentle yet swift movement, Eric was before me on his knees. He pulled me up to him. His hand tangled in my hair, only gazing at me.

The lust I felt dwindled away with my realization.

"This isn't happening, is it?" I asked him, unable to disguise the disappointment in my voice.

"No, Lover, it isn't happening. As much as I desire to do nothing more with my eternities then to lay with you, you have to get up."

"Eric..."

"You have to get up!" the voice called to me. Slowly, Eric faded away. I reached out to him, but was unable to grab him.

"Lover..."

"Sookie, get up! It is already after eight!"

My eyes crept open. The warm Louisiana sunshine was creeping into my window. Amelia was sitting on my bed, a half full glass of water held in her hand.

"You couldn't have waited another 15 minutes?" I ask her, not even trying to hide the anger.

"Come on, Sook," Amelia said jokingly. "We all know dreams don't last that long!"

"What?"

"I don't care how long you think you and your Viking spend sweatin' up the sheets, dreams only really last mere seconds."

"Did you ever think that maybe, " I searched for something.

"Maybe I was dreaming about having a slice of that famous chocolate cake Old lady Bellefleur makes and I wanted to savor ever little morsel before you took away my plate?"

Amelia made no attempt to keep the smile off her face. Then a giggle escaped her lips.

"What?" I asked.

"Somehow, Sook," she laughed," I really don't think_ that_ is what you were planning on eating!"

Unable to stay angry at Amelia from waking me from my dream, after a remark like that, I broke out with laughter, too.

"What is the glass for?" I asked her as I put on my slippers and made my way to the bathroom.

Before I had the door fully shut, Amelia replied in fits of laughter," In case you needed to _wash down your cake_!"

I was in hysterics now. I almost didn't make to the toilet!

I remembered now why Amelia was so excited about today, shopping. But not just any old retail therapy. Today was the day we went into Shreveport to find Amelia a wedding dress.

I remembered the day that Tray had asked me about Amelia. I had promised to put in a good word for him with her. Since then, they had been pretty much inseparable.

The party at Merlotte's. Sam had been hosting Tray's _bachelor party!_

"That Rat!" I thought.

It explained why Sam had shuffled me off of my shift early, despite the packed house. He probably had some kind of Supe stripper coming in. I giggled to myself, thinking that the only Supe stripper I knew was Claude, my fairy (in every sense of the word) cousin. I bet all those brawny wolves and panthers and such would have _loved _to see Claude come in shaking his money maker to _"I'm Too Sexy"_, while wearing some kind of revealing red thong!

I wonder if Sam got pictures?

I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair up in the usual ponytail. Amelia was outside the door, rattling off our agenda for the day. As I looked at myself in the mirror, Amelia's words drifted away. For some reason, I couldn't look away from the mirror.

The air took on a heavy feeling, almost despair. It was then that the laughter that had kept my mind off things washed away and I remembered.

Eric had been summoned to Las Vegas by the current king for some kind of inquisition. Eric hadn't given me any details, only that he would contact me when he could. I remembered the look in Eric's eyes when he delivered the news to me.  
_  
"It cannot be helped, lover. When the king directs you to come, it is unavoidable."_  
_  
Unavoidable._ The word stuck in me like a dagger. Cramps are unavoidable. The common cold is unavoidable.

Death can sometimes be unavoidable.

Even a vampire could be killed.

_TWO_

I shuddered with that thought.

Sure, I had seen vampires staked. I even had witnesses a vampire meeting the sun, (their idea of suicide), but the thought of my beloved Eric meeting with the end of a sharp piece of wood gave me such a pain in my chest.

True, Eric hadn't said that the inquisition had anything at all to do with him. As sheriff of Area 5, surely Eric had to proceed over things like this.

Still, I couldn't shale this feeling of despair. It sat in the pit of my stomach like a fruit cake.

Unable to help it, I bent over to the toilet and threw up. Gagging and heaving, trying to rid myself of that feeling.

Amelia knocked on the door and, without waiting for my reply, walked in. Seeing me hunched over, Amelia bent to my side and put her hand on my back.

"Sookie, are you ok?" Her voice full of concern.

My head throbbed from the convulsions as I stood, making sure to shut the lid and flush before Amelia could see inside.

"You're positively_ grey,_" Amelia told me. "What's wrong? You and your Viking haven't found a way around that whole built in 'protection', have you?"

I knew Amelia was talking about the fact that vampires could not impregnate humans. Her attempt at humor did nothing for me at the moment.

"I'm, I'm ok," I stammered. Looking back to my reflection, I saw that her description of my coloring was right on.

"If you want to reschedule our trip," Amelia began.

I cut her off.

"No way!" I said with a false sense of enthusiasm. "Just give me a minute to brush my teeth and wash my face."

Amelia crooked her eye to me. I knew how important this day was for her. No way I was letting my little bit of longing for Eric get in the way.

I pushed Amelia out of the door playfully, assuring her that I was fine.

I brushed my teeth again, feeling better now that I had cleared out my system. I looked into the mirror and said a little affirmation to myself about how I was being crazy old Sookie. I pasted a smile on my face, straightened out the old ponytail, and turned to walk out.

With my hand on the doorknob, I thought to myself.  
_  
"What time is it in Vegas? "_

How silly! Even if I thought Eric was awake, like I was going to try to call. He could be in the middle of some kind of third degree interrogation.

I could picture Sheriff Eric. Spurs, chaps, a cowboy hat, and a shiny silver star pinned to his chest.  
_  
"Oh Sheriff. I've been such a naughty girl. Don't you have handcuffs for me?"_

That's enough, Stackhouse! I caught myself smiling.

I was feeling better with that thought. I sauntered out of the bathroom.

"Well," Amelia said, obviously seeing I was feeling better. "You look like someone who just got away with something bad!"

"I think I would prefer to get caught."

Amelia looked at me quizzically.

With a wave of my hand to signal that it was nothing, I grabbed the to-go mug of coffee she had made me.

"Are we ready?" I asked.

With a huff, Amelia answered, "As I'll ever be."

I grabbed the keys off the shelf and we headed out for what I was sure would be an eventful day.

Aren't they all?

_THREE_

The traffic was not nearly as busy as I would have expected. Then again, Amelia and I had gotten off to a later start then she had wanted to. It was all for my benefit, though. Amelia knew that I had to work tonight.

We had the car windows rolled all the way down to take in the sweet smell of sunshine. A warm breeze blew through the car. Amelia, with all of her computer savvy skills, had made a custom CD for this trip. I didn't know all of the songs, but I could gather why Amelia had picked them, given the reason n for our excursion. Nothing screams "going to get a wedding dress with my girlfriend" more than "Livin' on the Edge" by Aerosmith.

Amelia turned down the music and began going over our game plan.

"So, she began, "I called my father's assistant and got a few recommendations of places to look."

Amelia's father, Cope (as he would have me call him) was in the lumber business and had amassed quite a bit of money over his career.

I nodded to acknowledge I was listening. This close to Shreveport, the traffic tended to get a bit more congested so I didn't want to look from the road ahead.

"Trish gave me the names of three different places. She said they were all pretty reasonably priced and offered a great assortment."

"So, "I asked, "Where do we start?

"OK," pondered Amelia. "I guess we'll start here."

Amelia pointed to a small red dot on a piece of paper. The name was Formals Couture. She gave me the turn by turn directions and we soon found ourselves in a parking lot that resembled a park more than any lot I had ever seen in Bon Temps.

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Pos-a-lutely." Amelia said. She opened her door, not waiting for me to turn the car off. The excited thoughts screamed out of her like she had a bull horn to her cranium.

The doors to the shop were what I guessed to be solid, hand carved oak, each one labeled with one of the shop names. When I tried to open one, it was locked tight.

Amelia giggled as she watched me try to pry the doors open. You would think, since this was her wedding, she would have not thought this was funny.  
Sensing my growing frustration, Amelia enlightened me.

"Sook, you need to have an appointment." Continuing to giggle, Amelia pressed a button on a small box on the side of the building. A voice that I can only describe as "pretentious" came from the box.

"_Formal's Couture, the only place in the state of Louisiana you need for your wedding. This is Melanie. How can I serve your needs?"_

I rolled my eyes at Amelia as she made an effort to respond to the box's voice.

"This is Amelia Broadway. I have an appointment with Robert this morning."

"_Row bear will greet you shortly."_  
_  
"ROW BEAR?"_ I asked, amused.

"Jeez, "Amelia replied, "I didn't know he was French!" The two of us were in stitches by the time "_Row bear_ "unlocked the door.

He was a small fellow, not much more then maybe five feet tall. His waist line equaled his height. His hair was a terrible attempt at a comb over and he even had a moustache that curled up at its ends.

My first impression of Row bear was that of one of the evil Saturday morning cartoon villains.

He looked at both of us. I could hear that he was trying to attempt which of us was actually Amelia.  
_  
"That one, "_ he thought, looking at me,_ "couldn't afford to buy a chocolate drop in the shop."_

I scowled at him.

Mental note… let Dudley Do Right know I found the bad guy.

Row bear bowed to Amelia with one hand behind his back, the other taking her hand and kissing it.

"_Miss Amelia," he cooed in his French. "How wonderful to greet you! I am Robert and I will be assisting you in all of your needs today. Please, entree'"_

Amelia nodded and began walking inside.

"_Will you assistant be joining you?"_ Robert asked.

I looked behind me, checking to see if we had brought someone else with us that I hadn't known about.

Amelia was very amused by Robert's question. She looked at me and could see that I found his humor somewhat lacking.

"This is Miss Stackhouse, Bob," Amelia said to our greeter. I think she was trying to tick him off. "Miss Stackhouse is a _very _close friend of my family and she will be my Maid of Honor. I would expect you to be more gracious to her."

Amelia looked down at the man while sending me a little message via my disability._ "Fat obnoxious bastard. Time to throw my money at him."_

I smiled. Amelia loved to play all high and mighty when it served her purpose. I could never accuse her of using her money to get something over on someone, but in this instance, I was ready to play along.

Robert, now sweating, was broadcasting loudly about how he would lose this cushy job with one negative word from this girl.

"My apologies, Miss Stackhouse," Robert said nervously to me and repeated the same bow and hand kiss he had given Amelia. "My behavior was unforgivable. Please, come inside and allow me to make up for it."

"I believe," Amelia said, toying with the man, "That Miss Stackhouse and I will be in need of two cups of English Tea and maybe some type of cookie."

"Of course!" Robert exclaimed, as if he had been planning that the whole time. "If you will please come in."

Amelia bowed her head to the chunky little man as if she was the Queen of England. As Robert held the door open and waved us to come in, I caught Amelia winking at me. A sly smile came across her lips.

Robert was still sweating when I looked at him and said, "And I don't even like chocolate."

Robert looked at me in astonishment by my remark. He did not know of my little secret. I could see that he was trying to figure out how I knew what he had thought.

Amelia took me by the arm and whispered to me, "Sookie, you love chocolate."

"Just shut up and get inside. I'll explain later."

_  
__**FOUR**_

Robert led us to a small settee and offered us some refreshment. We gladly accepted. We even put out our pinkies!

Formal Couture did not resemble any store that I had ever set foot in. The ceilings had to be fifteen feet high. The walls were decorated in varying statutes of Cupid and Venus. The paintings on the wall were gorgeous. The whole place reminded me more of a church then a boutique.  
I could not find one rack or display case offering anything that had a dollar amount _without _a comma in the figure somewhere.

As we waited for Robert to return with swatches of fabrics, Amelia and I began thumbing through some of the magazines and literature Robert had left for us on the table. I had seen a few of these before. Modern Bride had been my friend Tara's "National Enquirer" growing up. She was sure she would meet a nice, rich guy who would take care of her.

Amelia was completely involved in the shop's book that displayed wedding cakes. I glanced over to see which one she was eyeing. Amelia pointed to a beautiful seven tiered one that was decorated in gold beaded icing.

"WOW!" I exclaimed. "That one is beautiful. And the price isn't bad, either. One hundred fifteen dollars."

Amelia put her head closer to mine. "Sook," she said, "That is the per person price."

"HOLY…" but before I could finish my outburst, Amelia had her hand over my mouth and a stern look on her face.

"Meals," I said as gently as I could to her, "There is no way Tray can afford a cake like that. Plus the flowers, food, dress…"

Amelia cut me off at that.

I knew I had overstepped my bounds, but it was with the best intentions. I didn't want to see my friends in hock over their wedding.

"Daddy's got it, Sookie." Amelia told me. "He simply adores Tray."

I remembered back to Amelia telling me about the first time Tray had meant her father. She had said _she _felt like the third wheel that evening. The conversations that night revolved around Tray's motorcycle shop and Cope's business dealings. Cope had been impressed enough to give Tray and Amelia, as an early wedding gift, the funding needed for Tray to expand the shop, hire more staff, and even offer some sales.

I knew that it was tradition for the father of the bride to pay for the wedding, but Amelia had never told me that this was her situation. I had just assumed...

Well…we know where assuming things get you.

"Why didn't you tell me, sugar?"

Amelia squirmed a bit in her seat. This was something she hadn't wanted to let me know about.

"Honey? Is everything alright?"

"Well," Amelia said through a sign. "I didn't want you, ya know, upset with me."

"Upset?" I puzzled. I could see this was painful for Amelia.

"Your daddy, Sookie." She explained softly. "Well. He's not here anymore. I didn't want you feeling all in the dumps about it. Especially since you're already feeling down. With Eric gone."

I understood now. Amelia was only trying to spare my feelings. I hugged her around her neck as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Sweetie," I told her. "I'm OK. I only want to see you and Tray happy."

"Yeah, I know. But," she trailed off.

"But what?"

"Well, now that Louisiana has made vampire marriage legal, I just assumed that you and Eric would be at the altar, so to speak, at some point. I know how important family is to you, Sook. I didn't want to be your grey cloud."

I hugged Amelia again.

"You are so considerate, Meals. The way I see it, my Momma and Daddy are always with me, even if it isn't in the flesh. As far as dum-dum-dah-dum with Eric? Weddings happen a whole lot smoother when you're engaged."

"It will happen, Sookie." Amelia said reassuringly. "I mean, if that's what you want. You do want to marry Eric, don't you?"

"Meals, I just can't go there right now." That feeling was creeping into my stomach again.

Amelia sensed it and said,"Well then. I know how to cheer you up!"

"I'm not sure a winning lottery ticket could cheer me up."

"Sure I can. Aunt Sookie."

I wiped the wetness from my cheeks and looked at Amelia. "Huh?"

Amelia stood up and put both her hands on her stomach.

"I said," she went on, "Aunt Sookie."

"Meals? You? Your?"

"PREGGERS! Sookie, Tray and I are having a baby!"

She was right. She could cheer me up.

FIVE

"No one knows yet Sookie," Amelia informed me. "We are going to announce it at the party Friday."

Sam was hosting a dinner for Tray and Amelia and all the family and friends. I knew that Tray and Sam were pretty tight. Sam was going to be Tray's best man at the wedding and refused to let anyone pay for anything for the dinner. Sam insisted on picking up the tab.

I was positively giddy over the news. Amelia the Witch and Tray the Were are going to have a baby. In my world, that didn't even sound the least bit strange.

"Now," Amelia went on. "Tray and I know that the baby won't be a full were. Some of the Shreveport pack have a problem with that. But Tray was so excited. he really wants another boy."

Tray had an older son who was now at the University of Louisiana on a football scholarship. Last fall, Amelia and Tray were gone every weekend to a game somewhere. Cope had even taken a liking to the boy. He let the couple use his private jet. Cope is a huge LSU fan, even owning a box. Nothing made him happier than telling his clients that "his grandson plays defensive back for LSU".

Now they were going to have a baby. My how they're growing up!

Robert came back with the swatches for us to look at. I tried my best to stay focused, but my mind couldn't help but to drift away into fantasy land.

I was in Gran's old rocker on the porch. The smell of her rose bushes was wafting in the air. In my arms I held a small bundle of blankets surrounding a perfect little set of icy blue eyes that peered up to me. I just couldn't look away. I hummer an indescribable tune, one I was making up as I went along. The screen door squeaked open and Eric put his hand on my shoulder.  
_  
"How is our sweetheart, lover?" he asked of me. _

"Sookie?" Amelia pulled me from my fantasy. "What do you think of this fabric?"

"I think she likes it." Robert said.

"What?" I asked.

"From that smile, Miss Stackhouse, I assumed you thought this was the right fabric? I apologize if I misspoke..." his voice trailed off.

"No! Yeah, Yes. That is exactly what you should use Amelia. It will make a beautiful dress"

Amelia looked at me, wondering what had me so happy. She didn't ask. I'm sure she figured I was still basking in the joy of her news. This is her day. I won't ruin it for her.

***~*~*~*~*~***

Although we had originally planned to visit two other shops, Amelia had been so pleased with what Formal Couture had to offer that we never left. It was like the Wal-Mart Super Center for weddings.

Amelia had chosen her dress design. A flowing, long trained empire waist gown that would be embellishes with Mother-of-pearl accents and a custom made veil to go with it. I had a picture of it in my head and I knew Amelia would look stunning. I wouldn't be surprised if Tray passed out when he sees her.

My Maid of Honor dress was almost as stunning. It was a deep red satin with black lace three quarter sleeves. I loved it, even if it did look like something a fang banger would wear to Fangtasia's Halloween party. I knew Eric would like it. I would resemble a walking bottle of True Blood. Pam would be the bride's maid. Her dress was similar to mine, but the satin was a hunter green color. Although I offered to pay for it, Amelia insisted that her father wanted to take care of everything, including my dress.

The cake, flowers, and catering was in order. Amelia had decided to go with some businesses affiliated with Quinn's company, E(E)E. Cope had paid for the invitations and they had gone out weeks ago. There has been a steady stream of R.S.V.P.s rolling in.

Amelia had handled the whole situation of having a night time wedding by explaining that she wanted to walk down the aisle by candle light. I knew the real reason was because she needed to accommodate a select few guests who have an allergy to sunny afternoons.

The traffic was decisively heavier on the drive home. Amelia had offered to drive because she knew how I hated driving in this kind of traffic. I had gladly accepted her offer.

The ride was filled with Amelia and me discussing the wedding plans and making plans for the baby. She was going to be due in about five months. She explained that her cycles had always been weird, so she didn't think anything about missing a few periods.

I could hear in the way Amelia spoke of the baby and of Tray that she was truly happy. I felt a twinge of guilt that I could not help. Without meaning to, my mind wandered off to my own thoughts.

Yes. I am happy for Tray and Amelia, but part of me would probably always long for a baby.

I knew Eric loved me. He would give me the sun and moon if I wanted. And I knew before we took the relationship deeper that the one thing Eric could never give me was a baby. I had thought I was ok with that. That our love was all either of us would need. I know it's enough, but I can't help it. This was one time that would have the preverbal Jones Family far ahead of me.

I checked my cell phone to see if I had any messages. Nope. Not that Eric was up playing the slots at three thirty in the afternoon. I chuckled louder than I meant and it prompted Amelia to question me to what was tickling my funny bone.

"Do you think they have vampire casinos in Vegas? "

six

"Bring him in."

With a nod, the rugged looking vampire left his station and opened the metal doors. With a wave of his hand, gesturing forward, the sound of metal clanging on the marble floor grew louder.

The Rugged Vampire returned to his station.

"So, " Felipe de Castro said while stroking the head of the girl, maybe seventeen years old, that was seated on the floor next to his golden throne. He eyed the girl like a dog eyes the Thanksgiving turkey.

De Castro brought his hands together in almost a prayer like position. He seemed to be pondering over how to phrase his remarks.

"I have been king now for what, a few months? I have acquired states in the south. I am in negotiations with the vampire communities in the Northeast of this pathetically run little country. Already, the states of Vermont and Maine are paying tribute to me, sending me monetary payments from their profitable lobster and maple corporations."

He placed his hand to the top of the girl's head again. She looked at him, obviously terrified of her master. With a lightning fast wave of his hand, de Castro sliced the girl's cheek.

She brought her hand to her face and could feel the warmth of the blood that leaked from her. Tears welled in her eyes.

De Castro held the girl by her chin and slowly lifted her to his face. He looked at her sympathetically. With his thumb, de Castro wiped away one of her shed tears. The girl seemed to relax a bit.

Sensing her calming, he then brought her even closer to him. Slowly, de Castro licked the slash on her cheek. The girl whimpered as she realized she had relaxed too soon.

As if she was yesterday's newspaper, de Castro shoved the girl back to the floor. A few chuckles rang out from the on lookers.

Without missing a beat, the Vampire king continued.

"New York could become difficult. With all the liberal thinkers up there. Can you believe it? The foolish humans there think they are equal to us? One mayor in the Empire State has even petitioned the Vampire League to change the name of the town to Bloodworthe! "The king chuckled to himself.  
"Why not just _beg_ us to come and feed on you?"

The girl shuddered.

The king, seeing that, softly whispered to the girl "You need not fear me child. Not yet."

"Oh what is to become of our people? "Asked the king to the crowd in this great hall.

"Our people have become too accommodating to these cattle. They talk of having a 'love of life'! HA!"

The king turned at the speed of a wink and scooped up the pet girl. He wrapped his arms around her and began to twirl around the room, dancing a waltz that would not be visible to the human eye. And just as quickly, he came to a complete stop.

The girl was visibly ill from the action. She began to heave and with that, Felipe de Castro threw her weak body across the room toward a group of vampire guard. The girl's battered body convulsed from the injuries.

Seeing this, the king addressed the guard, whose eyes had not even shifted to take in the site of the shaking girl.

"What did they say at the end of that pirate movie?" de Castro asked aloud, pulling on his beard as if deliberating. "Ah yes. Now I remember! Drink up me hardy's yo ho!"

The vampire guard that stood over the young girl then rapidly descended on her. The noise was retching to anyone but a vampire. The sounds of biting and slurping. The young girl shrieked out briefly before becoming silenced forever.

The king seemed pleased.

"Now that is Love of Life!" said the king, his voice full of excitement.

Again, some laughs rose from the on lookers.

"Human." De Castro said, his voice riddled with disgust. "They are nothing if not ignorant and proud. They will never possess the strength, the power of Vampire!"

The sound of banging erupted from the crowd as they tapped their wooded shafts against the marble floor.

The noise stopped when de Castro lifted his hand to the air.

"And yet," he said, walking toward the chained figure. "Some of us hold such affinity to these sheep. True, if being kept as livestock, we should keep watch over them. But the limit," the king came to a stop before the prisoner, whose gaze hadn't left the floor. The figure, bound, and battered, was weak.

"The limit, "the king continued, bending his head to meet eyes with the weak one, "comes when you turn from those like you. When you choose to violate the laws of nature. Only the strong survive. That is what has kept us on this earth for countless centuries. "

The king turned his back to the prisoner and began walking back to his throne. He continued speaking as he walked.

"We have few rules that have remained the same over those Millennia, but one _will be upheld_ until the last of us goes to ash."

The king resumed his seat at the throne.

Felipe de Castro then asked, as if was a school teacher instructing his class. "And that rule is?"

The guard to the left of the prisoner poked at the captive with the end of his sharpened staff, signally him to answer.

The silver clad vampire slowly, and with great effort, lifted his head, meeting the eyes of the Vampire King. His lips were cracked and eyes had lost their gleam. His captures had been slowly and methodically draining small amounts of his blood to keep him weak.

Then Eric spoke the rule.

"We do not kill that which is like us."

_seven_

I made it to work at Merlotte's right on time, despite the full day in Shreveport. I stowed my purse in Sam's desk and grabbed an apron. After tying it on and checking my lip gloss I was sure I was ready to begin my shift.

The bar wasn't really full, mainly regulars that I'd come to expect to see.

Jason and Hoyt were sitting together at a booth in my section. I felt a wave of happiness sweep over me. Since Jason ever so brief marriage to Crystal, he and Hoyt had been somewhat distant. I saw that Hoyt kept looking at his knock off Rolex. I figured he must have a date with Holly tonight. I went to their booth.

"Hiya guys," I said in my most flattering waitress voice. "Can I get you any refills?"

"Hey Sook," Jason said, somewhat disgruntled. "I'll have another beer and Hoyt here would like a big shot of reality."

"Jay," Hoyt said. I could tell by his tone that he was working extra hard to be kind to my tactless brother.

"Seriously man," Jason said, swigging down the last mouthful of beer. "Why do you wanna mess with her anyway? Any of 'em. None of 'em is any good."

"You said a beer Jay?" I was trying to make my escape.

"Not you, Sookie, "Jason said. "Sure, you run with those dead bastards and you like it when they pop open a vein on ya and take the phrase 'body shots' to a whole new level." He tried to get another swallow out of the bottle. "I mean those bitches that whisper all sorts of sweet stuff to ya and tell ya just what you want to here so they can get what they want."

"What did you want, Hoyt?" I knew the direction Jason was heading in. It was the same one way street he had been driving down since he and Crystal called it quits. Hoyt looked at me, almost pleading for help.

"How about an escape plan?" I chuckled at the remark but it had flown right over my poor drunk brother's head. He tried to get that last drop out again.

"I'll go get that beer, Jay," I said, turning to walk away from the table. Jason was already at the part of his sad (and repetitive) story that began to include how Crystal didn't let him see his kid enough. Hoyt looked at me with a "thanks a lot" expression on his face.

I went up to the bar. Sam was behind the counter counting up the tip jar so he could split it fair for the first shift.

"Evening Sookie," he said. "How was everything in bride world today?"

"Went great," I told him as I walked behind him to grab my brother's beer. It occurred to me then. I swatted Sam on the shoulder.

"Damn!" Sam said, acting like the slap had injured him more then I knew it had.

"Sam Merlotte," I told him sternly. "I know exactly why you let me leave my shift early last night."

Sam played dumb. "Oh? I thought I was just being a generous boss. Happy employees are productive employees, you know?"

"Tray had his bachelor party here last night. That's why all those Supes were in here, and don't you try to lie to my Sam Merlotte because you cannot lie worth a tinker's damn."

Sam laughed at me.

"Sookie, I couldn't tell you."

"And just why not?"

"We didn't want Amelia to know about it."

I now felt like I had to defend my house mate. "And just what happened at this little shindig of yours that Tray's fiancé couldn't or shouldn't know about?"

Sam shook his head. "Oh no, Stackhouse! That isn't any of a lady's business." I put my hands on my hips to let Sam know that he wasn't going to get off that easy.

"OK. OK… Alcide wanted to surprise Tray, so,"

"So what, Sam?"

"So, "Sam continued. "He sort of, you know, got one of those special presents a guy gets at a bachelor party."

"And what would that be. Sam Merlotte? Kitchen towels? A silver tea set?"

"Sook," Sam said in more of a whisper now, "Alcide got a stripper to come out her to the bar to do a little dance for Tray."

"Why didn't you just say that? Believe it or not, Sam, I am somewhat familiar with the naked human body."

"Well, I didn't think it would be proper to have any of my waitresses around for that."

"LIAR!" I was calling his bluff. "You thought I was going to march Amelia over here to break up this little sexy dance party of yours."

Sam was giggling. "It wasn't a big deal, Sookie."

"I know that Sam," I told him. "I just hated not knowing what was going on."

"You could of used your little mind trick at any time to find out."

"You know I don't like to do that." Sam seemed to realize that I wasn't really mad at him. "So, a lot of Supes came after I left?"

"Oh yeah, "Sam said. "It was packed in here. Plus some locals like Andy and Bud Dearborn were here, too."

"So, was the stripper a Supe?"

"Nah, but she was a fox."

"I thought you said she wasn't a Supe?" Sam laughed at me. _Duh Sookie, she was a fox._

"We didn't need anymore supes in here last night it was pretty packed as it was." Sam said.

"Yeah, "I agreed." You had a virtual zoo in here when I left. Lions and tigers and bears."

"No bears, "Sam said. "But that stripper did end up pretty bare…" I snapped one of the bar towels at Sam and he jumped backward. I grabbed Jason beer form the counter.

"Hey, "Sam asked. "Did Hoyt need anything?"

"A life saver," I told Sam. "Jason is off on one of his 'Men are from Mars, Women are from Hell' rants again."

Sam laughed. "I'll get Hoyt out of it, just give me a sec." I smiled at Sam and headed back to Jason's booth. I arrived back just in time for the good part.

"And then they rip you open and pull out your heart and then they step on it and twist their foot and..."

"Here's your beer, Jas," I said, cutting him off. Hoyt looked at me, waiting to see if I could offer any rescue. I winked back to him to signal that help was on the way.

"Thanks, Sis, "Jason said. Just as Jason opened it and put the bottle to his lips, I heard Sam call over.

"Hoyt. If you're not busy, could you give me a quick hand out back?"

"Oh sweet Jesus!" I heard Hoyt say. "There's an extra five in the collection plate on Sunday. Comin' Sam" Without saying a word to Jason, Hoyt quickly flew over to Sam and together they headed out back.

"Now like I was saying Hoyt," Jason began his story again without even realizing Hoyt had left. "Now where the hell did he go?" I heard Jason ask himself our loud as I headed to my next table. Jason didn't stop talking. From behind me I heard Jason say, "Hey there Andy Bellefleur. How is married life treating ya 'cause it's treating me like shit?"  
_  
Way to go Jason_, I thought, _harp on the newlywed_.

**  
****eight**

Around ten, when I knew all my customers had the food and drink they would need for a few minutes, I told Sam I was going to run outside for a quick break. He nodded approval without ever taking his eyes off the baseball game that was on the TV over the bar.

Stopping in Sam's office, I grabbed my cell phone from my purse. I had left it turned off. I didn't want to carry it around with me here at work. It just wasn't something I thought should be done. If there was any kind of emergency, anyone who needed to reach me knew the number to Merlotte's.

Stepping out back, I took in a deep breath of the sweet night time air. The dark had brought on a dazzling show in the sky. Not one cloud to impede my view of the stars. It's that clear sky was also a marked chill to the air. My phone made its little "here I am and I'm on noise". I looked at the screen, saying a silent incantations of "please let me see an envelope, please let me see an envelope."

There was an envelope! Oh my Great Goodness! It felt like my birthday and Christmas all wrapped into one big happy moment.  
I went to my voice mail first instead of looking up the incoming call history. If this was my birthday/Christmas, I wasn't going to lift the wrapping paper and peak inside! After entering my little PIN code, I was greeted by the nameless woman's voice.  
_  
"You have two messages."_

TWO! Excellent! I pushed the required key to hear what Santa had left me in my stocking.  
_  
"Message One-_  
_'Hello Miss Stackhouse! This is Emmitt Hale with the Washington State League of Vampire Voters. You recently were selected…"_

Crap! OK…that one was coal. I deleted the message.  
_  
"Message Two-_  
_'Sookie, This is Pam at Fangtasia. Do you remember me? I am the stunning beauty that should have been asked to be the Maid of Honor at some witch's wedding. Anyway, when you have a break, would you please call me here at the bar? I need to speak with you about something. Thanks. By the way, I was playing with the Internet today and came across some Vampire voting rights website. I thought you would like it. Someone may call you. "_

OK. I had now accomplished two things at once. Most importantly, Pam needed me to call her. Maybe Eric couldn't get through to my phone. Service could be sketchy out here in Bon Temp. And two, I discovered who the smart ass giving out my cell number was.

I pressed the speed dial for Fangtasia and then waited for that familiar voice of Pam's to prompt.  
_  
"Thanks for calling Fangtasia, The Bar with Bite. If you would like to know our hours of operation, well, you are calling a vampire bar so if you can't figure out the hours are from dark to dawn, you are an idiot. Entertainment this weekend will be provided by the Four Real Dead Kennedys. If you are interested in having us host your Vampire themed party, press one for a representative. If you would like to speak to someone live, press two. If you would like to speak to someone dead, press three."_

I pressed three. It went straight to Pam's voice mail.

"Pam, its Sookie. I got your message. Give me a call back when you get this, I want to know what's up. And if you give out my cell phone number to anymore crack pots, I swear I am going to lock you out of your coffin. Hugs!" I shut my phone and tucked it in my pocket.

When I got back inside, I let Sam know I wanted to keep it in my pocket, if that was ok, and explained that I hadn't heard from Eric since he left for Vegas, but that Pam should be calling me shortly. Sam didn't have a problem with it.

I checked on my tables. Everyone was still doing well. Everyone but poor Andy Bellefleur. He looked as though he was on the verge of suicide. Jason was still rattling on about the miseries of women and arguing his case as to why they should all be packed up and sent to the moon. I went to their booth to see if there was anything I could get them. I could almost swear that Andy had his hand on his pistol. Who was planning on shooting, Jason or himself, I didn't think it mattered to Andy at this moment.

"Well, "maybe not all women," Jason was explaining. "I hear the Swedes are pretty hot and real knock outs in the sack..."

"Sorry to but in, "I interrupted. I don't think Andy was ever as happy to see me in all the years he had known me. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"I could use another brew, sis." Jason was already about a twelve pack over the legal limit. Andy was looking at me with a strange expression. I wasn't sure if he was angry of sick.

"That… thing… you… do?" And said between clenched teeth.

"Oh, "I replied, realizing that he wanted me to listen to his thoughts. I gently touched him on his shoulder. His thoughts screamed at me.

"Get me the hell out of here!"

I laughed at his thoughts. For many years, Andy had treated my brother and I like white trash. I had a good mind to make him sit there and suffer through, but for all the bad things Andy may have said or done to us Stackhouse's, even he didn't deserve this kind of torment.

"OH, Andy, "I said in my happy to serve you voice. "Did Sam let you know that that blushing bride of yours called? Something about really needing you to get home?"

With that, Andy stood right up. "Thanks Sookie, Sam must have forgotten to get that one to me. See ya Jason."

"Wait Andy! She got ya on such a short leash you can't come out and play?" Jason laughed. Andy scowled at my brother. I could tell he thought about coming back over only to knock my brother on his ass.

"Jason Stackhouse!" I said to my brother. "That will be just about enough out of you, do you hear me? That poor man just got back from his honeymoon and instead of coming into the bar and relaxing and bragging about his new wife he gets stuck here listening to the Bold and the Brokenhearted."  
Jason looked at me stoically. I could tell that threw his drunken fog he had no comeback. He stood, almost losing his footing.

"Well, my loving sister," he said, attempting to sound triumphant. "If you feel that way about it, I will just leave for tonight. And I won't be paying for that last beer." Jason wobbled in the general direction of the Women's bathroom door.

"Jason, where are you going?" I asked.

Realizing he was headed to the wrong door, he pointed to the right one. "I am going home." He tried to saunter outside, but ran into the door instead.

"I am just fine," he answered, not even bothering to look back. He made his way outside. I turned to look at Sam, knowing Jason shouldn't be driving, but before the words escaped my lips, Sam was dangling Jason's keys from his finger.

As if on cue, Jason burst back through the door. He began rummaging around.

"Problem Jason?"

"I just can't remember where I left my keys is all." Sam pretended to be helping Jason look for them. After a few minutes, Sam spoke.

"Well Hell, Stackhouse. Looks like you must have dropped them somewhere. I'm sure they'll turn up in the morning when Terry comes in to clean. How 'bout you just crash over at my place tonight?" Jason seemed to process that advice. He shook his head and with that, Sam helped my brother leave the bar.

_nine_

I hadn't received a return phone call from Pam before the end of my shift. I knew she was busy. Eric had left her in charge of the day to day grind at Fangtasia. I wasn't sure exactly what that entailed, other than sitting around and looking down all scary like at the fang bangers who came in. I was sure there was more to it, but that type of thing really didn't interest me at all.

I drove home with my mind racing. I still hadn't heard from Eric, either. Maybe he had called the house? Maybe he was there now? The vast distance between has been apparently effecting our bond.

I had an image in my mind that set my blood to a boil. Clear as a bell. Eric was lying in my bed, propped up on one elbow with nothing on but the moonlight shining through my window. I'd get home and he would greet me with one of those fabulous deep kisses that stirred fires within that would make a call girl blush.

He would take his time undressing me. Probing my body, exploring for a new secret treasure that I had buried somewhere in my flesh. The cool of his hands being accentuated by the heat he made me feel any time he was near me.

He would slowly kiss the nape of my neck, running his tongue slowly, tracing the invisible map that he new only too well.

I would run my fingers into his locks and beg him not to tease me.

"Whoa, Stackhouse!" I said out loud, not realizing that while I was plotting the next potential explosion of joy my Eric would be giving me, my car had drifted to the wrong lane. Not that Bon Temps was a pillar of nightlife, but you never know when some damn fool will come jumping out at you.

"HOLY SH...!" I swerved my car quickly to avoid whatever was in the road. It shook me up so that I needed to stop driving for a few minutes. I pulled my car over and put it in park, but not before locking the doors. I was all too aware that things that go bump in the night were real. Also realizing, of course, that if one of those bumping things wanted to get me, no measly electronic door lock would keep them from it.

I looked in my rear view window to see if whatever it was lingered there. Sure enough, my suspicions were confirmed. It _was_ one of those damn fools. I unlocked my door and jumped out, marching steadily toward the figure.

"Bill Compton," the yelled. "I know that the car is a somewhat _new and unnecessary _invention within the scheme of your life, but some of us need to be able to get around!"

"Sookie. I did not mean to frighten you."

I rolled me eyes. I knew Bill liked to roam around in the nights through the woods near our homes, but as tired as I was and as distracted as I had been, I was in no mood for him.

"Yeah, Bill, "I told him. "I get that. I'm just preoccupied. Enjoy your stroll." I turned to head back to my car.

"Sookie, wait!" Bill commanded. I paused and turned to look at him. Oh no, he did _not _just go there.

" Bill, " I told him matter of fact like, " I don't know what you think is so damned important that you feel like it has to be said now, but whatever it is, it IS going to wait until tomorrow!" and with that, I tromped back to my car, leaving my first watching the view from behind. I was not going to give him the satisfaction of arguing with him tonight. I got back into my car, put it in drive, and let the tires spit gravel at Mr. Compton. I was sure that because of the bond Eric and I shared, there would be hell to pay for Bill when Eric found him.

After pulling into my driveway and putting the car in park, I checked my cell phone again for new messages. Nothing. Figures. I got out of my car, grabbed my purse, and headed up the walkway to the door. My foul mood from having no new messages was exacerbated by what I saw waiting for my on the porch.

"I thought I told you. Whatever it is, it can damn well wait until tomorrow!"

Bill walked down the steps to me.

"Sookie, "he said. "I assure you that if I felt this matter could wait I would not be so persistent."

"Yeah, "I replied. "You would be. If nothing more than to be a pain in my ass." It would appear that Bill would be the one I would lash out at tonight.

"Sookie, "Bill continued, as I pushed past him. "If you would allow me in to speak with you…"

Amelia was now just inside the front door, watching the exchange. I walked up the steps and crossed the threshold of the front door.

"Sookie!" Bill barked at me. "You _will_ stop acting like an insulate little girl and listen to me!"

"OK Compton, "I said furiously and stepped back out on the porch. "That is the second damn time in ten minutes that you have thought yourself either _brave_ enough or _stupid_ enough to try to bark an order at me!" Now my temper was in full swing. "This is not the damn Marine Corp! I do not belong to you and I am nowhere _near _the delusional little girl I was that night you stepped foot into Merlotte's."

"Sookie," Bill said a bit gentler this time, but it was already too late. I was on a roll and I would not be silenced.

"I don't care if you need me to read someone's thoughts or you just need a hug. I am through with your insults and I am damn sure through with your company! Now get the hell out of my yard!" I began back into the house again, this time closing the door behind me.

"Sookie!" Bill continued to command from my porch.

"He doesn't like to give at all, huh?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, "I replied. "Neither did Ebenezer Scrooge but he figured it out in the end."

"It's Eric, "Bill called out. That was the magic word. I pulled the door open and meant Bill's gaze, waiting for him to finish what he had to say.

"Sookie, "Bill said, this time as gently as if he was trying to soothe a newborn.

"Yeah, what about him?

"Sookie," Bill said. "Eric is gone."

"Well no shit Detective Compton! He's in Vegas! GOD!" I was so mad! "No wonder he leaves Pam in charge when he goes out of town. If he left shit up to you the whole state would fall apart!"

I began to shut the door, shaking my head and looking at Amelia. She stared at Bill. I took pause and let the words Bill had just said sink in. Slowly, I turned from Amelia back to look back to Bill. His face was emotionless. The anger that I had been raging at him disappeared.

"Bill? "I whispered, not even sure if the words actually left my mouth.

Bill continued to look at me for a few more seconds, and then hung his head down, not able to look at me any further.

A noise I had never heard before echoed through the air. A piercing sound of utter and complete agony that no being - human, vampire, or other, - should ever have to make. I wasn't sure at first where it had come from, but then realized it was me.

It was the last thing I heard before the whole world went black.

ten

I could feel someone's eyes watching me. I fluttered mine open. I was in my bed, not sure how I had actually got in to it.

I turned my head toward the window, and there, kneeling beside my bed and looking at me, was my Viking. I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe.

"Hello, lover." Eric spoke softly to me. I was stunned. I reached out for him, but he pulled away.

"Eric, "I said. "Hold onto me."

I could see sorrow creep over his face. He hung his head. "I cannot."

"Please?" I asked, reaching again.

Eric stood and walked to the window. He stared out into the night, searching for the words. I couldn't move. I knew, somewhere inside myself, that I shouldn't, but with all of my strength, I sat up anyway.

"No!" Eric said. I shuddered at the force in his voice. A tear slid helplessly down my cheek.

"Sookie," he said, gently. "I am here because you need to be warned."

"Warned about what?" I questioned. "You're here, My Prince. You'll keep me safe."

The shadow that crossed Eric's face was breaking my heart. He was in such pain. The heart that used to beat in his chest a thousand years ago, I could feel, was crumbling. I knew then. Something that I had never known since Eric and I had began sharing our world. Our lives. Our love.

For the first time, I realized that Eric could not protect me. The one thing I had teased him and complained most about, his protectiveness and pragmatism, was gone.

"Sookie." The longing in his voice. I would do anything to hold him and take away his pain. He came to me, kneeling once more. "I need you to hear me now. Even if you never hear another thing from me again,"

My tears flowed freely. I had no control over them.

"Jesus, Eric, "I begged. "Please…"

Eric looked back to the floor. Without looking at me, he continued.

"Even if you do not hear me again, hear me now. "

I nodded. He still was not looking at me, but he knew I was listening. I tried to wipe away my tears, but every wipe at my face was replaced with yet another stream.

"No matter what you see, lover. Whatever you hear. You MUST be strong."

"_You_ are my strength."  
Eric looked me in the eyes. His own face stained with bloody tears.

"You are stronger than any being I have ever known. "Eric told me. "Through my many, many years, I never knew. " He stammered. "I never knew that I could open myself to someone the way I have to you. I didn't know that it was possible to feel this way. And Sookie, "he said his tears in his voice, "It hurts."

I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around him and comfort him and understand what was happening, but I could not bring myself to.

"No matter what, Sookie. You have to promise me," Eric begged of me. "No matter what is before you. Do not try to help me. Do not follow after me. "

I cried furiously. My body shook. I now knew what it felt like to die.

"Promise me, Sookie?"

I shook my head back and forth.

"Don't do this, Eric." I slid to my knees in front of him, begging him to stop saying. Stop talking. Stop asking.

"My darling," Eric said in a heavy hearted tone. "I have never asked anything of you, ever, that was more important than this one request. I need to know that you will do this for me. I release you..."

"No Eric!" I screamed at him, trying to make it all go away. "Please Eric. I love you! If I've done something? I can fix it. I swear. Please…"

"I release you from our blood bond." He said through his own tears.

"Eric." I cried and shook more through my tears. My heaven was crashing down on me and the weight of it was more than I could handle.

"Promise me, lover." Eric asked. "Do not be my hero."

"I love you, Eric! Please!"

"Please Sookie. I am gravelling to you. Promise me?"

I into the eyes of the vampire that held my heart and soul. The vampire that I knew was trying to say good bye.

Eric began to vanish before my eyes.

"Don't go! Eric! Don't leave me!" reached out to try to grab a hold of him and keep him from leaving, but it was futile.

Before the haze of my vampire was gone, I heard soft words from him. Words that would now have to carry me through the rest of my life and beyond.  
The only thing I had left of my Eric.

"Sookie, I love you."

**  
eleven  
**  
My clothes felt damp. I raised my hand to the throbbing lump on the back of head. Touching it sent a jolt throughout my body. Using my free hand, I wiped the wet from my face. My skin felt clammy. Looking around my bedroom, I saw Amelia. She had been weeping. Tray stood behind her, both hands rubbing her shoulders. My brother was asleep in the corner chair. From outside the door, I could hear whispers. The voices, I knew, belonged to Sam, Bill, and another man whose voice was familiar, like one from the past. I began to sit up.

Amelia noticed that I was stirring. She squeezed Tray's hand to send a signal then came quickly to my bed, sitting beside me.

"Sookie, honey.? How are you feeling?"

My head was heavy and I felt a little out of place. Sam stepped into the room and Jason woke form the chair. They both looked like hell but Jason was as sober as a preacher at the pulpit.

"Hey Sook," he said sweetly to me. This was not a characteristic of my brother's. The last time Jason had spoken that gently to me, I was eleven and my parakeet had died.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'll get ya some water Darlin' "Sam said, leaving the room.

Jason was holding my hand, his thumb rubbing the back of it. Amelia had a cool wash cloth and was wiping my face. Tray could not meet my eyes. All of this fuss made no sense to me.  
"Meals?" I asked. She dipped the cloth into the bowl next to my bed, wrung it out, and then with a "shh-ing" noise, resumed dabbing my face.

"Jason? Tell me what the hell is happening!" I stared at my brother. For the first time in a long time, Jason Stackhouse was speechless.

"You had a little fall," Sam explained, his arm outstretched with a glass of ice water. "Drink this, Sookie. It'll help some." I took the glass from Sam and put it to my lips. Without pause, I drank almost the whole glass at once. Looking over the rim, I saw that no one but Sam was looking at me. I put the glass on the nightstand.

"I fell?" I asked the group. Tray stood up then and made a motion with his hand to the people outside my door.

The first one to enter was the voice that I had been having trouble putting to a face. In my fog, I had not recognized the deep voice that belonged to my former lover, Quinn.

The were tiger walked into my room. He seemed to want to come closer to me, but he stopped feet away.

"Quinn?"

"Sookie," Quinn said," Sam called me." I looked at Sam, who had now also taken a seat on my bed. It was becoming rather crowded.

I thought I heard my front door slam shut, but only Tray looked out into the hallway. Sam, Jason and Amelia turned to Tray, apparently waiting for him to say or do something. Quinn did not budge. His eyes never left me.

Whatever signal he was supposed to have made he must of because Sam nodded and said "OK." I looked to the door and through it walked Bill and Pam. Their steps were silent.

I looked past Quinn to first Pam, then Bill. It all flooded back to me. Bill standing in the road. Arguing with him to leave my yard. Slamming my front door. Bill speaking to me, letting the most horrible words I had ever heard drift to my ears.  
_  
"Eric is gone."_

I shot out of bed, pulling away from both Jason and Sam. I pushed the formidable Quinn, who did not resist, out of my path. My steps were lengthy and determined.

"Sookie. I…" but before Bill could finish whatever it was he thought he should say to me, I drew back my arm and thrust it forward, laying a right hook directly into his jaw.

Bill took a step backward, although he really didn't need to. Pam's eye brows raised, seemingly amused that a little thing like me had the fortitude enough to slug a vampire.

A small amount of blood left the corner of Bill's mouth. The cut, however, had already begun to heal.

Sam and Jason grabbed me by the shoulders. I was so angry that my body began to shake. I pried myself from the two shifters and returned to Bill. I began to pound on his chest with all the power I had left.

"Who the hell, "I yelled at Bill as I continued to beat on him. "Do you think you are? You try to make me drive off the road? You follow me home? You stand on my porch and say such terrible things! You want me to hate you, Bill? Fine! I hate you, Bill! I hate you!" Tears began to streak down my face, but that didn't stop my tirade. "I hate you!" Over and over I said it, "I hate you."

Bill slowly raised his arms to cradle me and I thrashed around in them. "Let go of me you rat bastard!" I continued. "Get your damned hands off me! I should have let those Rattrays drain you ass!"

As I writhered in Bill's hold, no one tried to get me away from him. The crowd that was gathered in my room just looked on. I could hear thoughts berating me from the onlookers.

_"Poor Sookie,"_ came from Tray.

_"God, why?"_ Sam thought.

Amelia was only sobbing; her mind was a jumble of sadness.

Jason was wishing he didn't have to see his sister in such agony. Quinn was as empty as the two vampires.

Slowly, my anger turned to out and out agony. Bill's grip on me did not falter as I began to slip to the floor. He slid down with me, holding me close to his body.

"What" I started, through ragged breath. "What happened? To Eric?" My God in heaven, I didn't want to say the words. Pam sat on the floor next to me.

"We aren't sure, Sookie." I had never heard Pam speak like this before. While I could not read her thought, her tone and demeanor told me she was hurting for and with me.

"From what we currently know," Sam explained, "Felipe de Castro summoned Eric to his quarters in Las Vegas to assist in an inquisition."

I nodded with understanding. "He had told me that."

"It would appear, "Bill continued in Sam's stead, "That this was a deception on the part of the king."  
_  
"A deception?"_ I asked, though still trying to catch my breath.

"Yes Sookie. The king did not want Eric to _preside_ at this inquisition. Eric was the accused."

"The accused?" I said, without belief. "Accused of what? Eric has been loyal to that bastard since Sophie-Anne was murdered."

"_This is my fault." _The thought escaped from Quinn's mind before he could quash it.

I turned and looked at Quinn's back. He had not turned to bear witness to my display.

I pulled away from Bill and slowly stood up. All the eyes in the room followed me as I paced around to face the man who felt he held blame for the death of my whole world. No one else had heard the thought he had expressed. Placing my hand on Quinn's arm, I walked in front of him. Reluctantly, He met my eyes.

"Why?" I asked. Quinn did not speak. I could tell by the almost unison waves of thought that no one was sure if that question was for only Quinn or anyone who could possibly explain this all away.

Pam stood then. She was to be the one who would be my informer.

"At the Pyramid of Gizah, last year for the summit. During the explosions when you saved Eric and I. The building came down." Pam paused in her explanation. She came and stood at my side before continuing.

"Andre, Sophie-Anne's second. He was murdered Sookie."

I watched Quinn's eyes. Yes, I knew Andre had been murdered. He had been murdered because he was a bastard that wanted to hurt me. I had watched Andre murdered, watched Quinn reach for a wooden shard and drive it into Andre's chest as he was in the rubble.  
A secret that only two living beings knew about and they both stood looking at each other. I let my eyes leave Quinn's and he dropped his head. I fixed my gaze to Pam now.

"What does that have to do with Eric?" I asked her.

"Sookie, "She continued. "After de Castro took power, he had his personal guard begin an investigation into Andre's death. It was their conclusion that Eric had in fact been the one to stake Andre."

"So?" I asked, confused. "Eric had staked Longshadow in Fangtasia when I had been attacked and he had not been punished."

Bill picked up at this point in the explanation. "Felipe de Castro did not have power over this region when Longshadow had been punished for his attack on you. Sophie-Anne was still queen then. The queen had wanted you kept safe, as you could be a valuable asset to our kind."

I had known that. It was Bill himself who had been told to come to me by order of the Queen.

"Why does de Castro even give a damn?"I asked. "He has control now, doesn't he? What difference does it make if Andre is dead? The king would have had him killed anyway."

"True, "Bill said. "But Eric has powerful friends throughout the world. Eric had recently learned from an ally of ours within the King's guard that de Castro is making a move to gain control of the Northeastern United States. He already has control of two New England states, Vermont and Maine, who pay tribute to him."

"I still don't understand." Sam asked. "What difference does it make if de Castro controls the Northeast? How does that involve this area?"

Pam took over again.

"The vampires are far vaster in numbers in the states of New York and Massachusetts. The humans that reside there were much more receptive to our kind after the Great Revelation. They welcomed us eagerly. Several counties even offered incentives to vampires who would operate businesses within them. Because of these things, the vampires of the Northeast became exceedingly wealthy and powerful. The king needs control of those vampires. He needs to rule them to complete his ultimate goal."

The crowd waited for the rest. Pam went on.

"If Felipe de Castro can gain a majority control of this country's wealth, then he will rule all of the United States. Your country will cease to be a democracy. de Castro will be able to enact his plan of gaining supreme control over the entire population of every country via the global economy."

"What did he need Eric for then? I asked.

"To set an example." Pam said. "Eric has been vampire for over a thousand years. He is one of the oldest of our kind to still roam the night. de Castro can show his power to the others like us by eliminating Eric. But our laws are such that the King needs to show cause as to why Eric should be punished. The murder of Sophie-Anne's second in command and potential mate offers de Castro such cause."

All of us processed the information that Pam and Bill had given us. We stood silently for several minutes before Jason asked a question.

"So let me get this straight, "Jason asked. "This vampire king wants to rule the whole planet by forcing the vampires to have to pay all of their money to him?"

Pam and Bill both nodded.

Tray then spoke. "And to show how powerful this king is, he, "Tray stammered, not wanting to say the words aloud while I stood there. "You know, _eliminated _Eric."

"It would appear as such, "Pam replied.

"This king," Jason puzzled. "What is it that de Castro thinks he is going to have that's going to be so special to vamps all over the world?

Bill looked to Pam. She nodded. And when Bill told us, we opened our eyes to just how evil Felipe de Castro is.

"Farms, "Bill said. "Human blood farms."

twelve

We all stood stoically, trying to take in the information that Pam and Bill had just shared with us.

The thought of Felipe de Castro having human farms was something that shocked us all. The shear idea of it, it was horrible. Would he and his minions collect infants and raise them to a desired age only to bleed them dry and sell it on the open market? Would they define what made the most desirable type of blood, and then actually breed those characteristics?

"I think I'm going to be sick." Amelia jogged out of the room with her hand over her mouth, Tray following close behind.

Jason and Sam were discussing the feasibility of the vampire king's plan. I heard words such as "sick" and "twisted" escape Sam's lips. Jason agreed  
whole heartedly.

My whole world had collapsed in a matter of minutes. All of the dreams that I had made for Eric and me were dashed away by a power hungry vampire who seemed hell bent on not only ruling America, but the entire human race.

I realized that the loss I was feeling would be multiplied billions of times over. Parents forced to lose their children. Lovers, who were one day walking in the park, then the next, ripped from each other for ever.

Quinn was still standing with his head bent. I could feel the guilt eating away at him. He had watched my torment tonight. He had watched as I gasped for breath while huddled in Bill's arms.

The light that had once shown in Quinn's eyes had dimmed.

He had been forced into service for this bastard of a king in order to keep his mother and sister safe.

I had been told by Sam that the king had duped Quinn. Shortly after the takeover by de Castro, the deal he had made with Quinn had been broken.

Quinn's mother had mental difficulties and required inpatient treatment. Although the king had given his word that Quinn's mother would be in the safest hospital in Las Vegas, somehow a razor blade had made its way into his mother's room and over her wrists.

To make it worse for Quinn, after his mother's committal service at the cemetery, his half sister Frannie, (the product of his mother's rape) was struck by a tractor trailer. Her car had been transformed into a twisted sheet of metal.

His mother's suicide and Frannie's "accident" were anything but accidental. Quinn knew it. He knew this was de Castro's doing.

When he tried to be released from his service to the king, de Castro had agreed, with conditions. Quinn had agreed to do anything to be removed from service. It was that word _anything_ that had cost him.

Sam had told me that in the great marble hall of de Castro's compound, and as the king looked on, the vampire guard had torn into Quinn's body. They had severed his liver in half, taking part as a souvenir. They also took one of Quinn's kidneys. He had survived the attack, but with limitations.  
_  
"You need to understand Sookie," _Sam had explained_. "Because of his were blood, he will survive. But even though that blood helps to speed healing, it cannot regenerate the internal organs. The stress our bodies go through during our transformations. Quinn will never be able to shift to his tiger form again."_  
_  
"Never?" _I had asked.  
_  
"Technically, "_Sam had told me_, "He could, but only once. It would kill him."_

I knew that he felt like he had failed his mother and Frannie. Now he felt as if he had also failed me.

Pam put her hand gently on my shoulder. "I am so very sorry, Sookie." I put my hand over hers. I could see by the tint to her cheeks that Pam had shed more than one tear for her maker. "Be strong Sookie, "she said. "Eric would want that."

"What did you say to me Pam?" I asked, turning to face her.

Pam seemed taken aback. "I am sorry Sookie. Grief is not a feeling that I am accustomed to. If I offended you…"

"No," I told her. "Not that. After."

"I told you that Eric would want you to be strong."

"Yes, "I replied. "Yes he would."

Amelia and Tray had returned to my bedroom. The remnants of tears still streaking her face. When she saw me she was baffled.  
"Sookie what is it?" she asked. The room had turned to observe me.

"Eric came to me."

Jason put his arms around me. "Sookie, I know this has been a rough…" I pulled away and turned to face my brother.

"Jason, "I said, "Eric came to me. I couldn't touch him, but he spoke to me. He told me that I had to be strong. "

"Sookie," Amelia said softly to me. "I know you're grieving. You passed out and hit your head when Bill had given you the news. I know you want him to be here, sweetie, but he isn't. He's dead."

I looked around the room, searching for a face that believed me. I was meant only with pity.

"Damn it! IT WAS REAL! I'm not crazy. He was here."

Pam stepped to me. "Sookie. What else? Search your mind. What else can you tell us? What did you see?"

"Don't do this to her, damn it!" Jason barked at the female vampire. "It's bad enough for her. Do you have to make this harder?"

"What else, Sookie?" she asked again. I searched and searched, trying to recall every word. I closed my eyes to concentrate.

"He told me I couldn't touch him. He looked like Eric, but sort of in a mist form. He warned me that no matter what I saw or heard, I had to be strong."

"What is going on, Pam?" Sam asked.

"Shut up dog! Sookie, what else? Think."

I heard Eric's words again.  
_  
"Promise not to try to help me. Promise you will not follow me." _I echoed the words in unison with the voice in my memory.

"What are you thinking, Pam?" Amelia asked, walking out of Tray's embrace and toward the vampire.

All eyes were on Pam.

"Several decades ago, before either Eric or I had come to the Americas, we roamed the Earth. At one time we traveled through the Philippines. We came upon a group of strange vampires there."

The group nodded with understanding.

"Go on, "Amelia urged.

"They were called Bebarlangs. These vampires did not take blood to survive."

"If they didn't drink blood," Jason asked, "How did they live?"

"The Bebarlang fed off the human life force. We watched a few of these feedings. It didn't suit me, I enjoy the hunt. But Eric had been intrigued by this. Not because it eliminated the need for violence, "Pam chuckled and continued, 'but because he saw it as the _evolution _of vampire."

Amelia was practically sitting on Pam at this point. "How does it work?"

"I am not exactly sure, "Pam explained. "The Bebarlangs drain the life force from their prey. It left the prey very weakened; both with their emotions and with their physical health. Eric spent many nights walking with the tribe leader, discussing how it worked. Eric had thought that this tribe could be a potential asset to us if needed in the future. He had told me once about a discussion he and their leader had. Some of the gifted in the tribe could actually communicate with their victims during the exchange."

"Do you think that Eric could do that, Pam?" I asked.

"I do not know, Sookie. He took on an appearance of a mist you said. The leader had said that during the communications they took on a 'cloud form'. I do remember Eric saying that the tribe leader explained if physical contact was made, the energies would be lost, and both vampire and prey would die. It would make sense that if Eric was using this skill to communicate with you that he would demand you do not touch him so he would know you were safe."

"You said Eric asked you not to follow him?" Amelia asked. "Can you use the blood bond you share to locate where he is?"

I closed my eyes, concentrating. There was nothing. I could feel nothing of my sweet Viking. I shook my head.

"Did Eric say anything else, Sookie?" Sam asked.

"No, "I answered.

"Wait! Yes. Before he disappeared he said he released me from our blood bond."

"Your bond is not lost, but weakened." Bill explained. "If Eric has been tortured, he would be difficult or impossible to may have told you that to prevent you from knowing the extent of his sufferings."

"Sookie, "Jason said to me. "I know you care for this vampire. And I don't want to sound unfeeling, but you don't even know if he is still alive."

I walked to the bedroom window and closed my eyes. I searched desperately to find some sign of Eric.

"Sookie, "Bill said. "Your brother is right."

I kept my eyes closed, remembering seeing Eric standing in this very spot.

"He was standing right here. He didn't want me to look at him. He didn't want me to see his pain, to see his tears."  
My own tears snuck from my eyes. Not as free flowing as they had been when I had awoken. These tears were slow. One dripped from my face fell to the sill.

With that, I had a revelation.

Without turning to look at the silent people behind me I asked, "How long has it been since I passed out to now?"

After a pause, Amelia answered.  
"Sookie. I know it must have felt like hours, "she told me, "but it's been, at most, thirty minutes."

"He made me promise, "I said. "Promise to not be his hero."

"Sookie," Bill said softly. "If there was anything that could have been done…"

Still without turning to the crowd, I asked, "Would you? If there was anything that could be done, would any of you?"

The crowd all replied they would, each at a different volume and vocal tone. Even my brother Jason.

I swept my finger on the window sill and turned to the crowd. I looked at it. With my gaze never wavering from it, held it out for them to see.

On it was one bloody tear drop Eric had let get away.

I was still looking at it when Pam began to say,"If he was able to shed that tear…"

I finished Pam's sentence for her-

"Then Eric is still alive."

thirteen

The crowd around me began to buzz with the realization. I could hear Pam and Bill discussing what our move should be. I heard the planning session beginning and Jason seemed to be reluctant to have anything at all to do with it. Sam and Tray were agreeing with him.

The blood drop stayed on my finger. I found myself staring at it, thinking that this could be all that I had left to keep of Eric. Like a child who has found some great treasure, I contemplated as to where I could hide such a find. It would have to be somewhere safe from any observers and where no one could accidently discard it.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to the people in the room. There was a lull in the talking as they all watched me walk out of my room and into the hall.

I remembered that Octavia had kept some stickers in a kitchen drawer. When she had lived here, she enjoyed adding the little embellishments to cards and letters she would send out. I rummaged through it, carefully guarding the tear and tossing old pens and safety pins onto the counter. I was becoming more frustrated with each passing second.

"Sook?" I heard my brother Jason. Without looking up, I nodded. "Sookie,"

Still I searched. Jason came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. I knew he was coming to me, I could hear the racing noises of concern that flowed from his mind, but after this night, I couldn't help but jump. With that jump, I grabbed the drawer, smearing my last physical evidence of the vampire that I loved inside the mess.

"Damn it Jason!" I yelled at him. "You are nothing but a self centered, ego driven pain in the ass!"

Jason's eyes became crisp. I knew what I had said to him had hurt but I couldn't be bothered with that now. I searched the door for the remnant of my heart, but all I found was a spot that I was sure would be brown before too long. I slammed the drawer shut and slid to the floor against the cupboards, running my hands through my hair.

Jason stood stoic, watching me suffer. Quinn walked into the kitchen. He put a hand on my brother's shoulder to let him know he should leave us alone.

"I'm sorry Sook,"

"Whatever Jason." My barbs continued to sting.

"He's just worried about you." Quinn tried to offer something to make me feel better.

"Jason hasn't worried about me since Rene," I cut off then. I remembered how upset my brother had been when Rene, whom he thought a friend, had been discovered to be a murderer. Besides trying to kill me, he had taken Gran from both of us.

"Well, just shit," I said. I took a deep breath in and blew it back out with some force. It helped to soften my anger. Quinn slid down to match my position on the floor. He put his hand on my knee and I covered it with my own. "I have been through an emotional ringer tonight, Quinn. I don't know how much more I can take."I explained. "I shouldn't be trying to dismiss what I did to Jason."

"You know, Sookie," he said to me. "We all do stupid things. At the time, we have the best of intentions, but we can't always be positive what will happen down the road. We all end up with some kind of regret."

I looked at Quinn and knew that he wasn't talking about my actions, but his own.

"Quinn," I started.

"Let me go first," he said softly. For Quinn to open himself up like this took every fiber of his being. I hushed myself. "This is my fault." He said sullenly. "I have tried to do all that I can to keep you safe. I never wanted to see you hurt. Now, _I 'm the reason_ you hurt more than ever."

I wanted to argue the point with Quinn, to tell him that this could have happened anyway, but I couldn't bring myself to. He was right. He staked Andre, not Eric. I didn't ask him to, he took that mission on himself. Looking at Quinn, I kept my mouth shut.

"Sam," he went on, "told me he let you know what happened at de Castro's." I nodded.

"He did. Quinn, I'm so,"

"Don't" he stopped me. "Don't Sookie. It was my choice."

"A choice between a life in hell and a life changed forever isn't much of choice, Quinn."

"My life was already hell. "He said to me. "It was already changed. It went to shit when I let you get away. Now, I can't seem to keep from hurting you. But I can fix this."

"No," I told him. "You can't."

"If I go to de Castro and tell him that it was me who killed Andre, not Eric, he'll have to release him."

"No, he won't have to. He would kill you because he knows that you can't shift and he would still kill Eric so he can further his agenda." A plan began to take shape in my mind.

"We could leave?" Quinn said. "We could get in my truck and just drive, Sookie. Start over again somewhere away from all of this."

"No, we can't." I said softly. "I love Eric."

"You used to love me, I thought."

"Quinn," I tried hard to focus on exactly how I needed to say this. I wanted to be delicate, yet I needed to make it clear. "I know that you care about me. You have done all that you can or could do to protect me. Just like you couldn't turn from me when I needed help, I can't turn from Eric, either. He is my life now."

Quinn looked to the floor once again. He was hurting on so many levels.

"I may be plain old Crazy Sookie Stackhouse, the human barmaid from Bon Temps. I have had my fair share of rescues. It's my turn." I moved in front of Quinn. I cupped his chin in my hands. "It's my turn to keep you safe. No matter what, Quinn. You get in your truck and you drive. Don't tell anyone about what happened. You go and get away from here."

The crowd from my bedroom had ventured into the kitchen. I whispered to Quinn's ear, "I will take care of this."

Quinn looked like a child at that moment. He had never had to rely on someone else. Even during his stays in the hospital, he knew he would heal in time and did more than he should. Without a word, Quinn stood. He was broken and weak and when it boiled down, it was my fault.

"Be careful, Sookie," he said to me, stroking my hair. Without another sound, he moved past the crowd toward the door.

"The dog wants to know what you plan to do." Pam said in her usual flat tone.

With all eyes on me, including Quinn's, who had paused at the door, I gave them my plan. It was simple, direct, and to the point.

"Let the _dog_ know," I told the motley crew standing there, "That I am going to Vegas to see Felipe de Castro. I'm the one who killed Andre."

"Damn it," I heard from the porch as the screen door slammed shut.

**fourteen**

  
"You're crazy!" Sam yelled at me. "No way on Earth you're going to spew that bullshit, Sookie!"

"I did it, Sam." I told him. "I can't let Eric be punished for this."

"Sookie," Bill came forward to me. "Even if you go to de Castro and confess your crime, he will not release Eric. He is too valuable to him."

"And," Amelia went on, "de Castro will kill you."

"No," I said with conviction, "he won't."

"This is ludicrous, Sookie!" Bill said angrily.

"Sis," Jason pled with me. "I get that you're hurting, I do. I get that you have feelings for this vampire. But what purpose is it going to serve? You go to this king and tell him, what? 'You got the wrong man? I'm the second shooter on the grassy knoll' don't be crazy!"

"I'm not crazy Jason!" I raised my voice. "I know what I'm doing!" I turned to Pam. It was a sad commentary when I had to address Pam as the _reasonable _one in the room. "You said that de Castro needed to show his power over the other vampires and that the best way to do that was to make an example of Eric, right?"

Pam nodded in agreement.

"Well," I said, "What is the one thing that Eric has complete control over that de Castro doesn't have?"

"Sookie," Sam said slowly.

"Yes. Me, Sam. "I kept looking to Pam. "Wouldn't I make a better prize than Eric? And you said that the mucky mucks of vampires would be there to witness Eric's punishment, right? Then de Castro couldn't execute him if proof was given he was innocent. Felipe's whole plan hinges on gaining control of the majority. He would lose that if he killed Eric even though someone else admitted it, Right? Pam?"

Pam seemed deep in thought, pondering the idea.

"You can't do this, Sookie." Bill commanded.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, "Jason remarked, looking at Bill, "but I agree with the vampire. This isn't a plan, Sookie, its suicide."

"It's my choice, damn it!" I said frustrated. "I killed Andre and I'll be damned if I'm going to let Eric pay the price for it."

"I understand what you are saying," Pam told me, "but do you believe this is what Eric wants?"

"I don't care what Eric wants," I said. "It's what I want. This plan, the farms that de Castro wants, it can't happen. Eric will know that I don't want that, either. Without Eric's support, the other vampires will not agree to it. "

"Sookie," Sam started again.

"DON'T!" I yelled. "Pam. It's true that I would make a far better trophy than Eric, right? And that could buy you guys' time to stop this farm plan?"

Pam nodded her head, much to the dismay of my onlookers.

"Then it's settled. This is what I am going to do. It's what I want to do."

"Bill?" Amelia asked my former lover. "Is there any other way?"

Bill's expression was emotionless. I knew, even if I couldn't read his thoughts that he was coming up with nothing.

"What about a jail break?" Jason asked. We all looked at him. Pam snickered at the thought.

"A jailbreak?" Tray asked. "You understand that we are talking about some of the most powerful vampires in The United States. It's not like we can back the truck up to the bars on the windows, hook up some chains, and pull down a wall." Pam laughed quietly at the image of such a thing.

"Eric will be contained within the compound." Pam explained. "There is an area of de Castro's that has silver panels behind the walls. The outside of the room has motion sensing detectors that without the proper code will be triggered, sending rays of ultraviolet light."

"How do you know?" Jason asked.

"Eric and I travelled there shortly after the takeover for his welcoming gala. We were privy to a tour."

"None of this matters." Bill said. "Sookie will not be jeopardizing herself this way."

"Who the hell do you think you are, Bill Compton?" I demanded. "You are not my keeper; sometimes I don't even consider you a friend. You are nothing more than one of Eric's employees and you damn well aren't going to keep me here sitting on my thumbs wondering if Eric is dead yet."

"You said you couldn't sense him, Sookie." Sam said, softer than Bill had ever considered. "Just because he was alive awhile ago, doesn't mean he still is."

Pam stepped forward. "If Eric is within that room, and after projecting himself to Sookie, he would be considerably weakened. That would explain why."

"Shut up, Pam." Sam said to her. A low growl rumbled from with him. In response Pam's fangs slipped from her lips.

"Enough!" Jason hollered. "Pam? Is there any way we can get Eric out and keep Sookie safe?"

Pam seemed to ponder the idea. "I could contact Lois."

"Lois?" Amelia asked. "Like Superman's girlfriend?"

Pam chuckled. "Lois O'Brien. She is second to Antony Hamiln, the king of the New York vampires. Antony and Eric are allies. They fought together during the fairy wars and have remained indebted to each other. If we can get Lois and Antony to agree to help us, the rest of the Northeast will follow." Pam walked away from us, opening her cell phone and punching in the phone number.

"I think this is crazy." Sam told me.

"Sam…" I started. He interrupted.

"I think this is crazy, but that doesn't mean I'm about to let you go in there alone." Sam turned to Tray. "Do you think we can get the Shreveport Were's to help us out?"

"They love a good party, "Tray snickered. "I'll go to Alcide and ask. You wanna go for a ride?"

"I'm going with Sookie,"Amelia said to her fiancé.

"The hell you are!" Tray and I said to her in unison.

"Try to keep me here."

I hugged my friend. "I appreciate this, Meals. Really, I do. But with a baby coming, I can't ask you to do that."

"Then," Amelia answered,smiling, "I guess it's a good thing that you didn't ask me. Tray, can we have a word outside?" Amelia took him by the hand and the two stepped onto the porch.

Only Sam, Jason, Bill and I remained in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go call Calvin." Jason said, turning back and striding toward the living room. He slapped Sam on the back as he passed him.

Bill helped himself to a TruBlood from my fridge. As he turned to the microwave to warm it, Sam addressed his question to the thirsty vampire.  
"You really going to let Sookie do this?"

"I," Bill said with a pause, taking his drink into his hands, and then looking at me. "I have given up trying to tell Sookie what is best. The effort is too draining as she won't listen to me anyway."

Tray and Amelia returned then, hand in hand.  
"We should head to Shreveport, Sam." Tray said solemnly. "Take care of my girl, Sookie?" It was obvious that Tray was unsuccessful in changing Amelia's mind.

I nodded to Tray in recognition. Pam and Jason reentered the kitchen at the same time. Pam spoke first.

"Lois said that the delegation from New York is staying at the Casino Sanguis. She and Antony will meet with us there. She was calling to the front desk to book us rooms when I hung up. I also contacted a friend at Anubis. He will have our charter flight ready within two hours."

I nodded with agreement. Things seemed, hopefully, to be coming together.

"Well then," Jason spoke. "Let's go pick a fight!"

**fifteen**

Thanks to Jason's disregard for the Louisiana State speed limits, we made it to the Anubis terminal in record time. Bill and Pam met us at the hanger. Jason cringed as he watched Bill and Pam climb into their coffins for the flight to Las Vegas.

"God, Sookie! You don't snuggle up with your lover-vamp in one of those, do you?"

I chuckled as Pam winked at my awestruck brother. I grabbed him and pulled him on the plane. Amelia had already boarded and was on the phone. By the sounds of the conversation, she was speaking to Tray. I put my finger on my lips to give Jason the heads up to be quiet.

Jason was positively star struck. He had never flown before, let alone on a charter flight. His head looked from left to right, taking in the interior.  
"Holy shit! Sook!" Jason whispered loudly. "Have you ever seen shit like this?"

"Yes I have." I replied. I was amused by my brother. "Eric and I have used this plane before. When we went to the summit."

"Holy Crap!" Jason repeated. "Do I need ID or something? What about food? I'm starving? They have anything on this bird that isn't living _other than_ your casket crusade in the luggage bin that I could have to eat?" I couldn't help but laugh out loud at my brother.

Amelia looked at us as she said her good-byes to Tray. "I could use a bite, too."

With that pun, my laughter was uncontrollable.

*~*~*~*~*  
Jason had drifted off to sleep after eating the provided snack. I wasn't entirely sure that my brother had tasted the ham and cheese sandwich he'd been given.

Amelia had been on the phone with Octavia, consulting her on what spells may be the most effective against the group we were heading to face. I worried about Amelia. Expecting a baby and heading into this like she was going to a scrapbooking meet. I was sure she was concerned, too, but she wasn't going to let me know it. She has closed her mind down to me.

I watched Amelia sleeping, one hand on her little baby bump. I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed it before she had told me. I felt like I hadn't spent enough time with my friend. I had been so involved with Eric that I rarely thought about much else these days. I made a silent promise to have a strictly girl's weekend with Amelia after all of this was done and over.

My mind wandered. I had tried again to reach Eric through our bond to no avail. I worried he was gone already, but something inside me told me to file that away. I felt that if he was dead, I would know it. I've read romance novels that talk about two lovers having such a connection that they could feel what the other felt and knew when said lover was dead.

Of course, those lovers tended to have beating hearts and took sunny strolls along the beach. They enjoyed candle lit dinners where they both sipped wine, not blood. So my relationship with Eric isn't the stereotypical one you see in the movies, but there isn't much about either Eric or I that you could call typical.

"Miss Stackhouse?" One of the flight attendants gently placed her hand on my shoulder to gather my attention. 'Can I get you anything?" I shook my head and the kind attendant resumed her seat at the front of the plane. I recognized this girl. She had been at the summit working the Anubis Air booth. As one of the few airlines that catered to the undead crowd, I assumed business was booming.

So much had happened between Eric and me since the summit. Not just the blood bond we share. Our hearts had grown together. There were few nights that we spent apart from each other now. I was determined that there would be many more to come.

**  
****sixteen**

Most nights when I came home from work I would find Eric waiting for me on my porch. The moonlight shown threw his hair giving it a glistening shine. His pale skin always seemed to glow.

"Hello, my lover. " He greeted me and kissed my forehead. "I trust your evening of flinging cold beers at the patrons went well."

I wrapped my arms around him and put my head on his chest. Every now and then I could almost hear the heart that used to beat. "I guess." I answered him. "Just really tired."

"Well then, "Eric replied, scooping me into his arms, "I guess I have to get you inside and put you to bed!" He kicked my front door opened carefully as we crossed the threshold.

His lips meant mine with such veracity. He had lit a fire within me that begged for oxygen. A thirst that only he could quench.

Eric set me down gently in front of the fireplace.

"Are you cold?" He asked. "Would you like me to start a fire?"

"You already have," I answered breathlessly. Eric chuckled. I could feel his passion just as clearly as I knew he could feel mine.

"Well then," he said, slinking down to meet my eyes. "I guess I should see what I can do about that."

Eric took my hand in his. Flipping it over to see my palm, he kissed each fingertip, slowly and methodically. I closed my eyes as he moved to my wrist. He took in my smell. His eyes meant mine again as he slid his arms around me, pulling me forward into his lap.

"Sookie," he said to me. "I have lived over a thousand years. I have traveled every continent and seen every great ruin or site that you could possibly think of. But never, in all of my days, have I been fortunate enough to see sights as spectacular, as unique, as beautiful as you are. Right now, here in my arms."

"Why, Mr. Northman." I flirted, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Eric drew back in laughter. "Is it working?"

"You know damn well it is." I grabbed Eric's head and brought it to my lips. I knew that if he really didn't want me to move it, I would not have been able to.

He ran his hands down to the small of my back and carefully untucked my shirt from my shorts. Gently, he pulled away from my mouth to pull my top off over my head. His lips moved back to mine as he tossed the garment aside.

I tilted my head back, feeling my hair tickle my back, as Eric's mouth moved from my lips to my chin to my neck. His fangs softly scraped my skin, sending a wave of sensual shivers to my extremities.

Without using the same caution Eric had, I ripped his top off over his head and threw it. As I did, Eric reached behind me and removed my bra. With one lightning fast move, Eric had hold of my ass, sliding me to my back on the blanket.

He pulled away from my kiss and looked at me. He propped up on his arm and held my face in his other hand, stroking my cheek lightly with his thumb.

"My God," He said to me, "you are beautiful, Lover."

His icy blue eyes meant mine again and we held our gaze. Eric's hand slid from my cheek, down my throat, and finally came to find my bosom. His touch was as soft as velvet and his hand explored my chest. My arousal becoming more apparent with every whisper soft touch.

"I want you," he said to me as if he needed permission.

I ran my hands across his chest and took in his beauty. His cool skin did nothing to bring down my heat.

"Then take me," I told my Vampire.

Eric's mouth found my chest then. His tongue danced around my nipple and I could not keep from letting a soft moan escape. Eric chuckled quietly, but did not pause. As one hand explored the body he already knew so well, the other moved down my stomach, sending a quiver through my core. Eric found the button and zipper on my shorts. He moved his mouth up to meet mine again while he removed one of the few articles of clothing still between us.

My hand moved down his chest to his jeans. I could feel Eric's arousal through the Levi's he had on. I pulled at the button fly hungrily. I wanted, no, I needed to have him inside of me. When I had released his hips from the denim, I used my foot to slide the pants to his ankles and kicked them off of him.

Eric paused to look at me. "I bet you were the kid who unwrapped her Christmas presents so eagerly that she didn't even stop to see what she got."

"Viking, "I said to him, grabbing the back of his head. "Would you shut up and fuck me?"

With a coy smile, Eric's head disappeared to my chest then lower. He grabbed a hold of my panties, pulling them off my feet. His hands slid up my legs slowly as he kissed my stomach.

A whimper of anticipation floated from my lips as Eric's mouth danced on my thigh and his hand found my nub. Slowly, his thumb made playful circles, jolting my insides with electric pulses. He bit the inside of my thigh and suckled lightly while his fingers, one, then two, slipped into me.

Eric's mouth found its way to the spot where his thumb had been playing. His lips, taking it all in and nuzzling, were bringing me ever so close to climax. His fingers probing at an increasing speed. My back arched involuntarily with the pleasure he delighted in giving me. The air that escaped my lungs became ragged and heavy as the thrusts brought on ripples of pleasure.

"Jesus Eric!" I moaned as I grabbed his hair and pulled him to my face. "I need you inside me."

Without hesitation, I felt him slip into me. The chill and hardness of his manhood sent me into ecstasy. Our bodies moving together, as if we were each pieces of the same puzzle, so perfectly fitting together. My hands clawed at his back and his ass, their actions becoming their own and without my control.

I was out of my mind with pleasure. Eric teased, drawing himself out of me for what felt like an eternity, and then meeting me again deeply. His tempo slowed as he drew up onto his arms to watch me.

"Sookie, open your eyes."

I did as my vampire asked. I would do anything for him if he would just not stop.

With our eyes meeting and never turning away, Eric slowly resumed his thrusts. His hair hung toward me. I reached for him, my fingers running through the blond locks so that I could see this creature that enjoyed giving me such pleasure. My body could not last any longer and gave way to another series of pulses.

"Eric," I whispered, breathlessly. "I love you."

His body tensed and he moaned as his own body released that which he could not contain any longer. His thrusts slowed even more now, wanting my body to take in all of him.

"And I you," he replied.

For several minutes, we lay still. Eric still inside me, kissing me deeply. His tongue darting around my lips

"How?" Eric asked.

"Hmm?" my body, weak from pleasure, was failing me and wishing to drift off to sleep. His question was the last sound I heard before I succumbed to my approaching dreams. Dreams that would pale in comparison to what my reality had become.

"How did I ever live before you?"

**seventeen**

  
"Ladies and Gentleman, if I could have you attention?" the husky voice questioned. My eyes opened at the noise. "We will be landing in Las Vegas in approximately five minutes. If I could ask you to fasten your safety belts and turn off any electronic devices you may be using, I would appreciate it."

I looked around me. Jason was just returning from the restroom. Amelia snapped closed her cell phone and buckled her belt. Jason took the seat next to me.

"So, "he said, seemingly amused, "Did you have nice dreams?"

I realized then that I must have dozed off. I was covered in a thin blanket and I could feel dry spit in the corner of my mouth.

"Huh?" I asked Jason, still trying to wake.

"You think that's bad?" Amelia called over to us. "You should be her roommate!" Jason and Amelia shared a laugh. I was apparently the punchline of their joke.

Annoyed with the two of them, I asked "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

They continued to laugh. Jason, making a high pitched voice that I could only assume was supposed to be me said, "Eric! I want you! Mmmmm, Ohhh!" The two let out a chorus of laughter.

"You should be careful," Amelia informed me, trying to contain her laughter and sound serious. "On occasion you talk in your sleep."

"Talk?" Jason continued. "Didn't sound like they were talking in Sookie's dream!" They both cackled again as the plane began its descent into McCarren International.

"At least I get some!" I barbed back at me brother. I could feel my face flushing at the thought of my brother and Amelia listening to what must have been said in my sleep. I was never going to live this down with Jason.

The plane landed while Jason and Amelia continued to mock the memory I had relived in my dream. Jason used a Sky Mall magazine as a make shift fan and flagged it in my face.

"You may want to cool down Sis before you step off this bird and into the desert!"

The Anubis charter taxied its way toward the private hanger. Jason's last remark jarred my mind back to the reality of the situation we were heading in to. My mood tightened as I tried to reach out for Eric.

There was a glimmer. Something stirred inside of me. Though he was weak, Eric was still alive.

At least at this moment.

The silver chains weighed heavily on Eric's arms. Bolted to the floor of the small, silver lined room, He could not lift them.

The tourniquet his captures had used when they withdrew more of his blood lay on the floor feet from him. The bloodletting had kept him weak and had prevented the silver burns and the beating his body had taken from healing.

Eric could not be sure that his message had gotten to Sookie. He had never tried to use the skills the Babarlang Chieftain had taught him. He had to keep her safe. When he was gone, the bond would be broken. She could go on without him. Sookie was stronger than she realized yet.

"If I had known," Eric thought. "I could have done something. It would have killed me, but I could have said something. I could have hurt her to spare her from this."

He didn't want to hurt her. The thought of Sookie experiencing one ounce of pain because of him was unbearable. He had never been open like this. Not when he was alive nor after he became vampire.

Eric thought of all the wasted time. If only he had told Sookie from the moment he saw her walk into Fangtasia with Bill the he knew she had to be his. Not to be domineered, but to be cherished.

To be loved.

A sudden feeling crept over him. A feeling from somewhere inside of himself. The bond between him and his lover.

The only one he had or would ever love. Even weakened, he could feel her.

His head shot up. She was in Las Vegas.

An emotion that Eric was unfamiliar with fell over him.

"Sookie, no."

The emotion was fear.

**eighteen**

  
As we departed the plane, we were greeted by a young blond woman. She was dressed in a business suit. Her hair was neatly pinned on the top of her head. In her hands she held a black portfolio. She walked with determination to us.

"Miss Stackhouse and party?" The woman asked, her hand outstretched.

"Yes?" I replied, shaking her hand.

"My name is Doris Cornwall. I am King Hamiln's personal day assistant. I was sent here to escort you and your party to the hotel. I trust your flight was well?"

"Yes, it was fine." I commented to her. "This is my brother, Jason and my friend Amelia." I gestured to my fellow companions. Amelia nodded, but Jason, seeing an opportunity, walked up to the assistant, bowing his head to her and kissing her hand. I couldn't help but see that my brother was trying to take notice of any sign of a wedding ring.

"Good Morning, Ma'am," Jason said in a sickly sweet voice. "My name is Jason Stackhouse. It is truly an honor to meet you."

Unimpressed, Doris looked my brother up and down and replied "Of course." She turned and headed back toward a black Escalade, gesturing to us to follow her.

"We," I began," We have additional _guests _with us on the plane."

Doris opened her portfolio. "Yes, I see that Pam and Mr. Compton also traveled with you, is that correct?" I nodded in agreement.

"They, ah, will be needing transportation to the hotel."

"That has been arranged already." Doris told us, reading from her black book. "His honor has a charter vehicle that will be here shortly for them."

I went on, "I would prefer to wait here at the hanger until that transport arrives. I would feel better knowing that our friends are safe."  
Doris looked at her watch. She appeared to be disgusted by my request.

"If that is going to be a problem, I'm sure we could contact Lois or Antony?" I threw the names out as if we were fast friends.  
Doris seemed to change her opinion of us with the remark.

"No, Miss Stackhouse, "she stammered. "That will not be necessary" Doris pulled a cell phone out of her inside jacket pocket. After punching in a few numbers, she spoke with someone.

"This is Cornwell. What is your location?' she asked into the phone. "Very good." And without saying good-bye, she closed the phone. She addressed us again. "The transport with be here in short order. They are just pulling into the terminal now." I smiled to show approval for her diligence.

Out of nowhere, Doris touched the blue tooth in her ear and began speaking, "This is Cornwell. Yes." She held a finger to us then walked a few steps away.

"WOW!" Jason said, watching the woman walk. "The view here is phenomenal."

"Jason," I said sternly. "Could you ice down the hormones please? Have you forgotten why we're here?"

"I remember," Jason said. "But come on, Sookie. They don't call this place "Sin City" for nothing!" I rolled my eyes at my brother's comment as Doris returned to us. At the same time, I fruit truck pulled into the hanger. I watched it with suspect.

"No need to worry," Doris remarked, noticing my caution. "His honor requested this vehicle."

"A fruit truck?" Jason questioned.

"Yes," Doris explained. "His majesty has had problems in the past with the transport of special passengers."

"What trouble?" Amelia asked.

"There have been attempts on his life. The Fellowship has branches in the Northeast. They have sabotaged some of the transports. Flattening tires, one way mirrors cleverly installed to allow sunlight into them, car bombs. We have lost six of our best people due to those circumstances. He now insists in transporting his special guests within a more subtle vehicle."

"Yeah," Jason said. "But a _fruit truck?_"

Doris was not smiling. "If you will follow me?" and she gestured to the Escalade again.

I watched as two men, both dressed in black on black suits with sunglasses on removed Pam and Bill from the plane and carried their travel coffins to the back of "Brian's Banana's" truck. I'm sure no one would ever think there was an oddity about two well dressed men driving a produce truck!

We followed Doris to the SUV. Amelia whispered to me.

"Pam would have a shit fit if she knew she was riding in the back of a grimy fruit truck." I smiled to my friend, knowing she was one hundred percent correct.

"de Castro has many, many spies," Doris explained to us as she offered us a drink when the SUV began heading out of the hanger. "His majesty has often wondered if de Castro was behind the assassination attempts and framed the Fellowship."

"That sounds like something he may do," I acknowledged. I had thought so highly of Felipe de Castro when he had my car fixed after saving him and Eric. If I had known then what I know now, that evening would have played out differently.

My brother was having difficulty keeping his mind out of the gutter. His thoughts were beaming from his mind. Each one having to do with Doris. When I couldn't stand any more of his porn fantasies involving Doris, chocolate sauce, and a crop, I smacked him in the shoulder.

"What the hell, Sook?" Jason asked.

"Stop it." I demanded, pointing at my head to signal that I could hear what he was thinking.

"I can't help it." He answered.

Doris was visibly confused by our exchange. Amelia did not even look up from her cell phone. She was texting Tray.

Jason and I watched out the windows of the Escalade as we drove down the Las Vegas strip. Neither of us had ever been here before. We were wide-eyed and taking in all the sites.

It was just like we saw in the movies. Jason was thinking "_Why didn't I bring any cash with me? People hit it rich here all the time!" _I rolled my eyes as his thoughts permeated my own.

My thoughts drifted to Eric again. I could not sense him at all anymore. "It was daylight," I reminded myself.

The thought did not set my mind at any ease.

The Casino Sanguis was located almost dead center of the famous "Strip". The building was massive and unlike anything I had ever seen before. I had been impressed with the Pyramid of Gizah, but this casino/hotel put that to shame.

I could not begin to guess as to how many floors or rooms the Sanguis had. When I got out of the car and peered up, it seemed to reach into the clouds. The windows were tinted like the ones at the Gizah. I could only assume this was the standard in vampire accommodations.

Even in the sunlight, the lights flashed brightly. "Casino Sanguis" was spelled out in Old English script. Both of the letters "I" were shaped like fangs.

"How classy," I thought to myself facetiously. For a vampire king who was concerned about safety, Antony Hamiln certainly picked a hotel that simply screamed "Vampires Inside." I relayed my opinion to Doris as the doorman held the door opened for us.

"The security here is top notch," she informed me. "Other than King de Castro's compound, this is the safest place in Nevada for vampires."

"_Terrific, _"I thought to myself. "_That makes me feel so much better."_

The lobby was a mixture of vampire memorabilia. Varying pictures of prominent vampires hung on the walls looking at all who entered. Also hanging were movie posters from some of the most famous vampire movies ever made. The seating, plush benches throughout, were fashioned into the shape of coffins. The ceiling was electronic and shown perpetual night.

Amelia and Jason were as in awe of the hotel as I was. Jason's thoughts jumped all over the map. He wondered what would make someone want to stay in a hotel that specializes in serving vampires. He wondered where the casino was located. The latter of the questions was answered by yelling.

We all looked to find the noise. Two men wearing navy blue jackets were escorting a balding, overweight man from a room behind double doors. The man was raising his voice, complaining that he didn't want to die.

"What is that all about?" Amelia asked.

"Most likely, "Doris explained, "The heavy gentleman was caught cheating in the casino. The two men in the blue suit jackets are daytime security."

"They aren't really gonna kill that fat bastard, are they?" Jason asked, looking worried, but not enough to help the stranger.

Doris chuckled. "No, thank goodness! They will make him leave the hotel and even comp him for a stay at one of the other lodgings here on the strip."

"That seems pretty generous, "Amelia added. Doris nodded her head in agreement.

"The vampire community has had too many difficulties since the Revelation. They only wish to conduct business as other Americans in this country. Killing patrons would not help further their cause."

I wondered how farming humans for their blood would help out "their cause?" I decided that I would keep that question to myself.

Doris left us to retrieve our room keys from the front desk. Jason seemed to become antsy. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Jason," I asked, "what's the matter?"

"Sookie, I just don't like this." My brother replied. "All this vampire stuff around. It makes me wonder how many _people_ are actually in this hotel."

Amelia seemed to think about my brother's comment before responding.

"I know you are out of your element, Jason," She said gently "We all are. But Sookie needs to do this. You need to trust that she has a plan."

The statement did little to relax Jason. He turned to look at me.

"We could go home?" He offered.

"No we can't, Jason." I instructed him. "You can leave if you want, but I'm not leaving Las Vegas without Eric."

*~*~*~*~*

Our room was located on the eleventh floor. The room was beautiful. Decorated in hues of red and blue, it made me think of royalty.

Doris had told us that Lois reserved the room under Antony Hamiln's delegation, and that we should feel free to order food from room service or any other items we may need. Hamiln was even kind enough to instruct the casino's manager that should we wish to partake in the games of chance that any debt we incurred was to be sent to his account. That had excited Jason to no end. His opinion of vampires was vastly improved.

After ordering a few burgers and Cokes, Jason slipped out to try his luck in Blackjack. I had warned him to not take advantage of our host's kindness. Jason had told me that he would be returning a wealthy man, and with a wink, had left the room.

Amelia hadn't felt well since the plane ride. She had decided to lie down for a few hours and try to rest. We were both pleased to find fresh towels in the bathroom, as well as a note from housekeeping, letting us know that Mr. Hamiln had left word in the boutique that we would be contacting them for fresh clothing.

I wondered, "What does one wear to their potential funeral?"

I had called the front desk to find out were Bill and Pam were staying. The clerk had told me their room numbers. If I had judged the layout correctly, their rooms were two floors above ours. I then had the desk connect me to Pam's room. I knew she wouldn't be awake yet. It was only four local time. I knew I had a few hours, but wanted to leave a message to let her know where we were.

With Amelia fast asleep and Jason spending Hamiln's money, I decided to roam the hotel.

It was a maze. The corridors wound around in what felt like endless circles. There were golden wall sconces in the hallways to give light for those walking. It was quiet and I only happened to pass one woman, a housekeeper, during my trip to the elevator.

I reached the lobby and walked to the front desk to inquire to the boutique. I was given directions to go through the casino, walk through the double doors on the opposite side of the floor, and make an immediate right. I was also given a map that had the layout of the hotel in its entirety.

I glanced at it as I made my way through the casino, which was crowded for this time of day, I thought. What did I know? I've never even been to the casino on the southern coast of Louisiana. Maybe this was normal.

The casino itself was enormous. Lights flashed on and off from different coin machines and the air was tainted with the smells of cigars, Brandy, and loss. I tried to see Jason, but I was fruitless.

I finally made it to the opposite doors the desk clerk had told me about. Leaving the gambling portion of the hotel, I stepped into what could only be described as mall like. There must have been over twenty different shops. I recognized a few of them by name, but most appeared to be designer stores.

I made my way to the boutique the desk person had directed me to. The name of the boutique was "Lace". The window displayed the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was a dark purple handkerchief dress. It had a diamond beaded neckline that shot clear to the belly button. I shuddered to think about how much a dress like that would cost.

I entered Lace and figured I would stroll through and eventually find the rack marked "clearance". I tried to act casual as I perused the assorted gowns and shawls. A chubby woman approached me from behind the counter.

"Hello Deary," she said through a thick British accent. "Can I help you find something?"

"Yeah," I commented under my breath, "A better paying job."

The woman let out a heartfelt laugh. She made me think that if Santa Claus was a woman, this would be her.

"I know that feeling!" she laughed along. Her name tag read Bridget. "There isn't enough money in the world."

I wondered what Eric would say if he knew that I was worrying about money. A sad look must have come to my face, because Bridget rubbed my elbow.

"I'm sorry Deary," she said, the sympathy in her tone was genuine. Her thoughts were, too. "Did I make you sad? I certainly didn't mean…"

"No!" I told her truthfully. "No, it's not you." I nodded to the dress in the window. "How much is that hound dog?"

Bridget smiled. "That's a real nice one." I nodded to let her know I agreed. Bridget walked to the window, examined the tag, and then came back to me.

"I'm going to say you're a what? Size six?" Before I had the chance to respond, Bridget signaled me to follow her toward the back of the shop to a row of silk curtains. "You go right on in. I'll get the dress." Before I could decline, Bridget had the curtain closed.

She returned rather quickly, handing me the purple dress under the curtain.

"You'll need these, too!" she said cheerily, passing a pair of purple ankle strapped pumps under the curtain. "Now you try those on and let old Bridget see you!"

"Ok," I stammered. I chuckled to myself. Bridget reminded me of my Gran. She used to take me shopping for school every August. We would spend the day trying on clothes that I knew we couldn't afford, but Gran had taken so much pleasure in fussing over me. I was her life sized Barbie doll. Now I was Bridget's, and it felt nice.

I slipped into the dress after removing my bra. The pumps were the perfect fit and looked classy with the dress. I stared at myself in the mirror and hardly recognized the reflection looking back at me.

"Come on out, Deary." Bridget beckoned to me.

I teetered out carefully. The echo in my mind was screaming "Don't rip the dress, Sookie." The price tag had confirmed that I would need two years worth of my salary at Sam's to buy a dress like this.

"Oh my, "Bridget said thoughtfully. "If that dress wasn't made for you!" She turned me to look into the wall mirror. Bridget reached to the counter and grabbed a hair clip. Standing on her tip toes, she bundled my hair on to the top of my head. It was a sloppy yet elegant hair do, reminding my of the celebrities I watched walk the red carpet. "You are stunning."

A new voice, deeper than Bridget's yet just as taken aback by my look, chimed in.

"Good enough to eat."

**20**

Both Bridget and I turned toward the entry of the boutique. Standing there was a rather attractive man. He stood about six foot five. His hair, hanging down to about mid back, was black and where the lights of the store glistened off of it, reflected a deep blue tint. The locks were perfectly straight without a hint of wisps.

His eyes were striking. They seemed almost purple. I had seen advertisements in magazines at the bar for contact lenses this color. I was mesmerized by this man's eyes.

The man made his way into the shop to Bridget and me. His eyes examining Bridget's real live Barbie closely. He took my hand and twirled me around.

"Very beautiful, indeed!" The man seemed pleased with my appearance.

I pulled myself away from the Adonis, smoothing the dress.

"Sir," I addressed him, now aggravated that he felt he could take the liberty of twirling me around. "I do not think my _husband _would appreciate you doing this!"

The man bowed his head gracefully.

"My dear," he said elegantly. "My humblest of apologies. A woman looking so lovely should not be out unaccompanied. May I inquire as to the whereabouts of your husband?"

"No, "I answered, "You may not." I turned to Bridget. I was furious. Was this guy mocking me? All I wanted was to get the hell out of the shop.

"Bridget. Mr. Hamiln said to put this on his account and he would take care of the bill."

"Yes, Deary."

"I will be taking the dress and the shoes. Thank you so much. It was wonderful meeting you." I spun around on my heel and made my way out Lace. I pushed past the man. Upon passing him, he inhaled deeply.

"That is a wonderful fragrance you are wearing." He commented to me.

I shot the man daggers and left the boutique.

I made my way through the casino, pushy people out of my way. I was so angry! The nerve of that guy! It was cute when Eric made comments like that. Who the hell was this jerk to go ahead and twirl me around like a ballerina? He was probably some idiot gambler who saw a pretty girl and figured they could do whatever they wanted. Some high roller here at the casino. I thought that maybe I should report him to the front desk and get his ass kicked out.

Looking at my watch, I had not realized how much time had passed. It was six thirty already. Pam and Bill would be awake by now and probably waiting for me in the room. I opted to stop at the bar and get a quick gin and tonic before heading back upstairs. I needed to calm down a little bit before we meant with Lois and Hamiln.

"Hey, Sook!" Jason called to me. He strolled up to the bar, looking very satisfied. "I love Vegas!"

I saw the bulges in his pockets, full of chips. He must have gotten lucky…at the tables anyway. He ordered a draft beer and offered to pay for my drink.

"Here my good man," Jason said to the bartender, tossing a one dollar chip to his as a tip." May it bring you good luck."

"Your kindness is overwhelming, sir." Said the bartender, annoyed.

I grabbed Jason's arm when I stood. "We need to get back up to the room. Pam and Bill should be there by now."

Jason nodded in agreement and we made our way out of the casino toward the elevator. Much to my chagrin, waiting at the elevator door, was the man from the boutique.

"Good evening again, dear." He said to me, bowing slightly. "It must be in the stars that we run into each other over and over again."

"Yeah, "I said, feeling that rush of anger again. "It must be destiny."

The elevator doors opened. Jason held the door for me to enter. I paused to see if the man was actually going to ride with us. I was displeased when he entered behind Jason.

Jason began to ramble on about how well he had done at the poker slot machines. I was only half listening to him. My mind was trying to finalize my intentions for the meeting I would demand to have with de Castro.

We reached our floor. The elevator doors chimed and opened. I stepped out, followed by Jason. The boutique man also left the elevator.

"You are kidding me!" I demanded. "Are you following me or something?" I asked the man.

"Excuse me?" Jason questioned. "Is there a problem, Sookie?"

"No problem, sir," The black haired man replied. "I am just visiting a friend on this floor. Perhaps you should ask your husband to accompany you out, if you feel so threatened by good looking men?"

I stopped in my tracks.

"Now you see here!" I shouted. "I will have you know that I do not need my husband to follow me everywhere. And furthermore, you are not _that_ good looking"

I lied. He was good looking. Not like Eric hot, but pretty fine just the same. I'll be damned if I give him the benefit of a second look.

I grabbed Jason and stomped toward are room, the man was laughing, amused by my tirade. That made me even angrier.

"Sookie?" Jason questioned. "Did you get married when I was at the craps table?"

"Just shut up and keep walking." I told my brother.

We reached our room with great speed. As I took the key card out of my purse, our door opened on its own. In the doorway was Pam.

"Hi there," she said in her usual Pam-cool tone. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks," I said, pushing past her, using Jason like a shield.

"Well, well."Pam said, seemingly happy. "Look what the Were drug in."

I turned to see what Pam was talking about. The black haired man was standing in the doorway, looking at me and smiling slyly.

"I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone!" I shouted.

"Well," Pam said with amusement. "I see you've meant our Sookie."

I was puzzled as Pam let the man into the room. He continued to walk toward me. When he was close enough, the smiling man took my hand, bent before me and kissed wrist.

"The pleasure has been exhilarating."He said. "It is an honor to meet you, Miss Stackhouse. I am Antony Hamiln, king of the New York vampires."

"Shit." It would figure, wouldn't it?

*~*~*~*~*

My face flushed with embarrassment. I couldn't believe it. This man, vampire, who had been spinning me around the shop, was in fact, my dress's donor. If it wasn't for bad luck…

"I am so sorry," I said to The King. "I had no idea you were…"

"Dashing?"He filled in the blanks with his best attempts. "Handsome? Maybe debonair?"

"The King." I corrected.

He laughed at me.

"There is no need, Miss Stackhouse, "He said, waving off my apology. "Your husband should be very proud of you."

"Husband?" Pam and Amelia asked together.

"Don't ask." I begged them. "Mr. Hamiln,"

"Please," he asked me, "call me Antony."

"Antony," I corrected myself. "I am so sorry. I am a stranger in this town. If I had known who you were I wouldn't have been so…"

He cut me off again, "So obnoxious?"

"No, "Pam filled in. "She's always like that."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I would have been more respectful of you." I explained. "The husband thing,"

"No need to explain," Antony told me. "You were trying to protect yourself. You didn't know who I was. Maybe I was too forward. I could not help myself. A woman of your beauty in that stunning dress. If I breathed, you would have taken it from me."

I wasn't sure if I should feel complemented or aggravated. I smiled to him; I was at a loss for words.

"Now, "he became serious. "We have pressing matters to address. Is Lois here" His question was directed to Pam.

"Yes, sir. "She said with respect. "Lois is calling de Castro's people now."

"Excellent." Antony was pleased.

"Wait, "I interjected. "What is going on? I haven't had a chance to tell you what the plan is."

"The plan, sweetheart," Antony told me, "is to rescue your Eric. It is my understanding that is what you wish for, correct?"

I nodded. "I am going to tell de Castro that I killed Andre. He will have to release Eric then."

"Possibly," Antony said. "But then, what will become of you, Miss Stackhouse."

"I don't care what happens to me," I answered honestly. "I will confess and you guys will get Eric out of Las Vegas and away from Felipe."

"There is a flaw in your plan, Miss Stackhouse," Antony pointed out.

"And that would be?"

"You are assuming that Eric will allow you to do this."

"He won't have a choice." I said defiantly. "He is weak, I'm sure of it. I am bonded to him and can hardly sense him. I know he is alive. My heart knows he is alive."

I walked to the window and looked out at the rainbow of lights that lit the world below.

"Will you step out with me?" Antony asked, opening the sliding door to the balcony. I looked back at the people in the room. Jason and Amelia were talking softly about how this night would play out. A thin red headed vampire that I assumed was Lois, had come into the room and was talking with Bill and Pam. If I was seeing things correctly, it appeared that Lois had her arm around Pam.

"Sure," I agreed and stepped outside. The warm desert breeze blew a few wisps of my hair out of the top knot Bridget had put in.

Antony pulled out a chair and gestured me to sit. I followed.

"Sookie. May I call you Sookie?" I nodded. Antony smiled. He poured a glass of red wine and handed it to me.

"I have known Eric for many, many years." Antony began. "During the fairy wars several centuries ago, Eric and I fought side by side. Many foes fell at the ends of our swords."

I could picture my Viking and this vampire side by side, wielding large weapons, their fangs extended.

"During the Battle of Breena, I was captured by a warrior named Kallen. He was a Celtic Fae war lord. He had slaughtered many vampire. My fate was sealed when he placed the silver on me."

"Yet, "I said. "You are here."

Antony sighed and took a seat across from me.

"I am here because of Eric. He led a band of vampires into the encampment just prior to dawn. Kallen had not anticipated that a vampire would be brave or foolish enough to attempt a rescue that close to sun rise. Eric did. It was suicide on his part, and a damn reckless thing for him to do.

"Eric sought out my prison. When he found me, one swift movement of his sword freed me. I was weak from battle. He wrapped my in a Fae smock, flung me over his shoulder, and carried me out of the tent. The sun had risen, as had the Fae. They were at full strength and were having little trouble disposing of the vampire who had come with Eric to rescue me.

With the sun burning his flesh, Eric fought many Fae and we escaped into the forest. He dug into the ground, his own pain was excruciating. He covered both of us with leaves and rocks to block out the dawn. We did not sleep, however. Kallen and his army began to search for us. We could hear them all around us. Then the wood became still."

"What happened?" I asked. The story had my full attention.

"The rocks and leaves that were covering us began to move. I could Kallen. His laughter was frightening. He taunted us, removing a stone, letting in a small amount of sunlight, enough to begin the smoldering, and then he would cover us again."

I could picture this happening. I could see this Kallen standing over a shallow grave, kicking the twigs. I could see the smoke rise. I shuddered, thinking about how Eric must have suffered.

"Finally, Kallen uncovered us. Eric was motionless next to me. I was sure that he was gone. He was not ash yet, but I knew it was mere moments away.

Kallen felt this, too. He kicked Eric's body aside, exposing me. Kallen drew his sword, and held it above his head high. He was ready to plunge it into my chest."

Antony quieted for a moment. I wanted to give him his time. I could see how this story pained him.

"Then I heard a growl. It was like nothing I had ever heard. Eric had raised his sword in hand, and shoved his blade into Kallen's heart. Eric saved me."

"What happened next?"

"Kallen's army, seeing what Eric had done, retreated. They left and traveled back to their native lands. I buried Eric in the ground. I then buried myself next to him. We lay in the ground for several days.

"The next gibbous moon, we rose, together. Eric was still clutching his sword. I pledged to repay the life debt I owed him. But I had to ask him."

"Ask him what?"

"I asked Eric what had driven him to rise when he was all but dead. I was in awe of Eric. To have the courage to rise to save another. "

"What reason did he give you?" I asked.

"Eric told me 'Antony, there is something coming. A feeling I have. Something is ahead that I will value more than what my eternity can offer me. That which is missing will come to me. What more should I ask to survive for?'"

"And did it come?" I asked. I pictured some great battle Eric fought in. I could hear his battle cry ring out.

"I believe that it has," Antony told me. "I believe that Eric has lived many centuries looking for what it was that he expected to come to him. We have spoken many times about it. But, I believe that what he searched for has found him instead. It has come into his world, and he will do whatever he can to protect it. Eric would give his life for it."

"Your speaking in riddles, vampire!" I yelled, standing up and walking to the balcony again. Antony came behind me, grabbing my arm and yanking me back to meet his purple eyes.

"Am I?" he asked. His voice had raised and was frightening. "Tell me Sookie. Are you prepared? Can you look at me and tell me with certainty that you are capable of walking before one of the oldest and strongest of Vampire and giving yourself, your blood, your very soul, to him to save one vampire? Can you tell me you are ready to do that?"

Without so much as a stutter, I answered him.

"I am willing to do anything, anything damn it! If he wants my blood, he can have every last drop. If Felipe wants to lock me up and use me to fill his sexual needs, he can have me. My soul, never!"

"No?" Antony yelled back. "Why Sookie? Why can Felipe de Castro not have your soul?"

"Because," I said, tears streaming down my face now. "My soul, like my heart, will belong to the only vampire I will ever love. The vampire that rots at de Castro's compound. He can take any physical thing he wants from me, but what matters most to me will always remain with Eric."

Antony stood quietly for a moment, letting me cry. I turned t look at him.

"Then, that which Eric hoped he would find _has _truly found him." He said, wiping away my tears. "And that is you, Sookie. Eric has waited hundreds of years for you."

I cried more with Antony's remark. Not tears of hate or anger. Not even tears of fear. These tears were for my vampire.

"Come Sookie," Antony said, smiling at me. "Let's go get your vampire."

**21**

Antony and I reentered the room. I had wiped my eyes but they still felt puffy.

"You ok, Sookie?" Amelia asked me, seeing that I had been crying. I nodded to her.

"Everything is all set, "Lois reported to Antony. "Felipe is expecting us at his compound around midnight. The trial is to begin at twelve thirty. He is aware that Miss Stackhouse and company are with us."

"Oh God," I said, looking at Antony. "Did I just sign your death warrants?"

Antony laughed. "No, my dear. Felipe needs my delegation to witness his sham. Without our support, his plans cannot come to fruition."

"But, "Jason puzzled, "why does he think we are with you? I mean, didn't that seem kind of fishy to him?"

"Not at all," Lois stated. "He was told that because Eric and Antony have history, the blood bond would be transferred to Antony as payment of the life debt."

"But I thought you said you owed Eric?" I asked uneasily. I did not fully trust the Yankee vamps.

"Felipe is an old vampire, but that doesn't mean he knows everything." Antony chuckled at his own remark.

"Felipe will have one of his minions report to Eric that Antony had claimed you for his own as payment."Lois explained. "When Eric hears of this, he will know that you are not only protected, but that he has allies."

"The Calvary is coming," Jason said.

"Something like that." Lois said.

Lois was a beautiful creature. Her red hair was like fire. She had the body of a supermodel. She could not have been much more than twenty five when she was turned. I was not the only person admiring Lois. My brother seemed to be having torrid thoughts about the female vampire. She, too, was admiring my brother. Under very different circumstances I would have thought the whole thing cute.

"So," Pam asked. "We are all going?"

Antony and Lois nodded. "Felipe is expecting us. " Antony told her. "I would suggest changing your clothes. Something elegant. It is the King's residence."

*~*~*~*~*

Amelia had called Tray before we left the hotel to make out way to de Castro's compound. She relayed the conversation to me in the car.

"Tray said he, Alcide, and Sam are in Las Vegas. They plan on busting into the compound to help."

"How exactly to they plan on busting in?" I puzzled. "From what Eric had described to me about the compound, it was fortified by guards on the whole perimeter?"

"It is." Amelia smiled coyly. "Were guards."

"Felipe de Castro has Were's guarding his compound?" I was shocked by the news. It was common knowledge, at least to those who are familiar with both species, that vampires and were-creatures were not known cohorts.

"Only during the daylight."

"Then that doesn't really help us any, does it?"

"In fact," she went on, "In these circumstances, it does. De Castro is no fool. Having that many prominent vampires under one roof at the same time, he has retained the services of the weres for this evening.

"The plan," Amelia continued," was developed by Alcide. He has connections with these guards. At twelve fifteen, the were guards will stage a coup, so to speak. They will take out the vampire guard on the outside of the compound. This will allow our guys in."

"What about the personal guard to de Castro? How many of them should we expect inside?"

Amelia huffed. "You are always looking at the down side, Sook. Alcide's informant said that we should expect roughly a dozen guard inside, not including any vampire who are sympathetic to Felipe's plans."

"_Wonderful," _I thought out loud.

Amelia looked crossed at me.

"We still have a few things they don't," she said. "We have a telepath, a were panther, and not one but two witches."

I looked at Amelia, wondering who I had not counted. Amelia's head bobbed toward Lois.

"Lois is not only a vampire, Sookie. She is also a witch."

I was stunned. I didn't even register to me at first. A vampire witch? Why I was so shocked by this, I wasn't completely sure. I man, witches had been human too once. It made sense that one could be turned.

Lois, reading the confusion on my expression, opted to let me in on her little secret.

"I was a practicing witch during the inquisition. My family had traveled to Spain in the hopes of finding my sister. During one evening ritual, we were discovered by a local farmer. He reported our activities to the authorities.

"My father was struck down as he tried to secure passage for my mother and me out of Spain. My mother and I were imprisoned and charged with heresy. We were tortured using sensory and sleep deprivation at first."

"Why didn't you just confess?" I asked.

"Sookie," Lois smiled, "My family had been practicing our religion for hundreds of years. We did not fly on broom sticks or boil potions in caldrons. We worshipped the Goddess, respected nature and her courses of action. We did nothing wrong."

Jason interjected. "If you guys had just said "OK, we did it', wouldn't they have let you go?"

Lois was amused by my brother. For a second, I could actually see these two as a rather happy couple if we survived this night.

"No, sweetheart." She told Jason, patting his knee. "They would not have. My mother confessed to our inquisitor. He had promised my mother that I would be set free if she would tell them what they wanted to hear.

"After her confession, and in front of me, the inquisitors placed my mother within an Iron Maiden. I can still hear the cries from her as the pointy spikes pierced her flesh. As she slowly bled out, her last words were to me."

"What did she say?" Jason asked, now holding Lois's hand in his own. I could tell by my brother's thoughts that he was genuinely concerned for Lois.

Lois looked out the window. "Fides et fortitude. Faith and courage."

Amelia was horrified. She gently rubbed her baby bump as if to soothe the unborn child from the horrific story.

"I was flagellated to the point of certain death. I did not confess. One night when I was chained in my prison, a man came to me. He said he could help me and protect me. He said he was sent to me by my sister to rescue me. He was a vampire name Shazram. He broke me free of my bonds and carried me out of the prison."

"What about your sister?"I asked. "Did you get to her?"

"No," Lois said with sorrow in her voice. "Shazram turned me when we were safely outside of the city. It was the only way, I had been so battered. He stayed with me, taught me the way of the vampires. One night while we hunted, we were discovered by a cobbler. Shazram, protecting me, fought with the man. He was staked and turned to ash before my eyes. I fled into the countryside, where I remained hidden for over two hundred years, living off animals and the occasional lost soul in the woods and practicing my craft. That is where Antony found me. We have been together ever since."

Jason released his grasp from Lois's hand. "So you are _with_ Antony?"

"Oh, heaven's no!" Lois said. If a vampire could blush, I thought this would be when one did. "Antony has been so kind to me. He was trying to help me find my sister, with no success unfortunately. We offer each other companionship. He has told me stories of your Viking," she directed her words to me. "Antony would give his immortality one hundred times for the Northman."

We had begun into a driveway. Large palm trees looked over the paved roadway. Ahead in the distance was a large two story home that I could only think of as a mansion.

We were at de Castro's compound.

"I'm glad to hear that, "I remarked to Lois, a lump in my throat as I peered out the window toward the approaching home."Antony may just have to do that."

**22**

The home of Felipe de Castro reminded me of the old plantation houses of the south. Pretentious, jus t like him.

The windows, I observed as we came to a stop, were ornately stained glass. They seemed to depict a succession of battle scenes. I recognized the representation of de Castro in the storied windows. He was wielding a sword that was stained with blood. Standing atop a pile of slain bodies, his likeness looked down at us with an evil grin, fangs dripping.

I shuddered at the horrid depiction, hoping this was not a sign of what was to come.

"Christ, "Jason said exasperatedly. "Ya think this fool brags much?"

"You have no idea," Lois responded.

The two guards that stood at the door were dressed in tunics emblazoned with a dragon emblem and having side arms that appeared to be wooden swords, took a step toward us as we approached the entranceway. Antony's strides were wide to meet them.

"Tulo! Elliot! My god men," Antony said happily, "I see you drew the short ends of the straws tonight and are working the front entrance!"

The larger of the two, which Antony had referred to as Tulo, spoke for both guards.

"Your honor," he said sternly. "The Master has been expecting you. Who are your guests? I do not recall a report change to expect you would be bringing additional people with you?"

"I contacted Langella," Lois informed them. "He approved the request."

The other guard, Elliot, spoke then. "Please wait here." He turned and entered the front doors. Tulo placed his hand to rest on his wooden sword, readied to strike us all down should the order come about.

"This is never going to work," Amelia thought, sending it to my mind so only I could hear it. "Something bad is going to happen."

Amelia's thought brought the first hint of doubt to me. Here we are this rag tag bunch of "good 'ole guys, from Bon Temps. And we are going to free one of the oldest vampires in the world from one of the most powerful vampires on the planet. After which, we would escape back to our little town and live happily ever after?

I was crazy!

I shook the doubt from my mind and replaced it with an attempt to reach Eric. I could feel an intense pain, almost overwhelming, that took over my body. My wrists felt like they were on fire. I had to rub them to try to alleviate the burn. My eyes scanned the façade of the building, finally coming to rest on one dark window. The stain glass on it depicted a woman, chained with her arms over her head. His wrists were bleeding and she was pale.

"He is in there," I said to Pam and Bill, gesturing with my eyes to the window. They both nodded to acknowledge what I had said.

Elliot returned to us.

"Mr. Langella has asked us to escort you into the foyer. He will join you momentarily." With that, Tulo an Elliot held open the doors and waved us inside.

"Out of the fire…" Jason said, stepping inside behind Lois. I lingered, looking up to the prison window, knowing that the one I held dearest was there suffering.

Any doubt I had vanished as I took Antony's arm and entered the Lion's Den.

*~*~*~*~*

The foyer was impressive. The floor was marble tiles in a diamond pattern. The walls were the same dark red color as the tunics Elliot and Tulo had been wearing.

Painting hung on the walls. One of them drew me closer to it as our party walked the entranceway.

It was of a stunning woman. She was maybe in her late twenties. Her eyes were closed and her arms were in such a position that she appeared to be clapping them over her head. Her raven hair was fastened into a bun on top with a red rose entwined.

"Her name was Rose," a voice said from behind me. I turned to see who it was. The tall man was looking at the painting. He wore a black suit and tie. He appeared very well put together. His hair was cut short and not one bit of it was out of place. He offered his hand to me.

"My name is Michael Langella." He introduced himself. "I am his majesty's lawyer and personal assistant."

"The painting?" I asked.

"Yes, as I said, her name was Rose. Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes. She's stunning." I replied.

"She was a flamenco dancer. She lived for the music and the dance. Felipe painted it himself."

"Was?" Amelia asked. Jason and she had come closer to hear the story behind the painting. Lois an Antony were enjoying a glass of red liquid and talking quietly to each other.

"She is gone." Langella explained. "Felipe adored her from what he told me. She enchanted him. She was taken from Felipe a long time ago. He often spends hours at a time, just staring at this painting."

I almost felt a twang of sympathy for the king who was holding Eric hostage and planned to kill him within the hour.

Almost.

"She was a delicate flower," another voice, heavy with accent, went on. It was Felipe. He had come behind us so silently that we jumped at the sound of his words. If he noticed, he didn't act on it, his eyes staring at this Rose in the frame. "Her movements were swift and perfect, not unlike those of the vampire. The music would dance in her eyes."

"What happened to her?" I stammered to ask. I was sure that his advances had probably been thwarted by her and that he had taken her essence and life from her by force.

"One evening, Gypsies came to the small cantina where Rose danced. They were traders. No, they were thieves. They made a mess of the place. Out of control lot, they were.

"Rose's guardians were the cantina owners. They came out to try to end the turmoil. The Gypsy leader struck down the wife. The husband grabbed a bottle and broke it over the head of the gypsy. One of the others stabbed the owner.

"I rose from my seat, trying to help stop it. One of the Gypsy men grabbed Rose and began to violate her. I tried to break free from the grip they had on me to rescue Rose, but they were strong. They began to beat me, bloodying my flesh. My eyes swelled shut. The last thing I saw before the blackness overcame me was the gypsies carrying Rose away, her arms outstretched and calling my name."

"Wow, "I thought. I tried to feel pity on Felipe for the pain he had endured, but I was not capable of anything but loathing for him.

"Did you rescue her?" Jason asked, wanting to know the end of the story.

"I was found by my maker hours later. I became vampire that night." Felipe went on. "I tracked the gypsies, following their scent. After a month, I did discover their camp. I attacked them all. She had watched me attack her capture. She had been witness to the carnage in the tent.

"Blood dripped from my fangs. I felt such power. Yet, at the same time, relief. I had found my Rose. I offered my hand to her, to help her up and then we could flee into the night. But she refused it. I tried again to coax her, but she still refused.

"She knew then. I was no longer the man she had begun to fall in love with. I was Vampire, and it frightened her. I became angry at her refusal. Did this insolent bitch really wish to anger me more?"

Felipe turned from the painting, looking at me.

"I struck her down."

"You killed her?" Amelia asked. "I thought you said you loved her?"

"I did," he answered. "I do. She was a light in the darkness, but if she would not come with me willingly, I had to destroy her so that no other could have her."

"That's kind of a shitty thing to do," Jason said, disgusted. "You loved her and she didn't want to be with a vamp, so you took her out? Jesus Christ!"

"Jesus Christ?" de Castro yelled at my brother. "Jesus Christ took Rose from me! He stole her from me that night in the cantina! He willed I become Vampire, just to take her from me again! You stupid boy!"

Felipe flung his hand out, slapping Jason in the mouth and sending him sailing across the foyer. He came to land against the wall, knocked out by the force.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at de Castro as Amelia went to aid my brother.

The king looked at me. I could feel the rage inside of him. It was a frightening feeling. I knew that if he so chose, m head would be separated from the rest of my body.

De Castro began to calm down. His hair, once smoothed back, was now a mess from his tirade at my brother. He brought his hand to his scalp and smoothed it back into place.

"Boy oh boy, Flip," Antony said when he approached us. "You sure throw a good party!" He clapped his hand on de Castro's back. "How about I get you a drink? Do you want blond or brunette?" The two vampires walked away from my now. Lois stood beside me.

"Your brother is very brave to question Felipe like that."

"No, "I remarked, looking toward my sibling who was telling Amelia that he was ok. "He's really stupid."

I looked to Lois and saw that she was now staring at the Rose painting.

"She was beautiful, wasn't she?" Lois asked of me.

"She was."

Lois looked at me. Her face looked paler than normal and her eyes were grey. Sadness seemed to creep over the female vampire.

"Are you OK?" I asked her.

"Yes." She answered, then smiling at me. "My sister always loved to dance."

**23**

Lois's words haunted me as we joined Antony, Felipe and the others.

"_Her sister_," I thought. Rose was the sister that her family had gone to Spain looking for, the one whose absence had cost Lois her parents, and eventually her soul.

I knew Lois was not free to discuss this now. We had an agenda to attend to. I made myself a promise to get to know Lois better. I knew all too well how it felt to lose those you loved.

"So Miss Stackhouse and company," de Castro began. "What brings you to my city? Looking to make some quick money at the casinos? You know that at one time, Sookie had actually saved my life."

"_Not on purpose,"_ I thought to myself. I had gone to save Eric.

"I have heard the tale told, "Antony replied. "Northman recounted the events of that evening to me when he and I last spoke."

Felipe smiled at Antony. "I am sure he did." He commented. De Castro cupped his hand under my chin. "Eric will be so sad to hear that you now possess his little play thing."

I gulped down my anger at his remark.

"I am sure he will be." Antony said. "Where is our dear Sheriff, Flip? I was under the impression that he would also be joining your little soiree?"

Felipe looked at me, smiling and displaying the tips of his fangs. "In good time, King Hamiln, in good time."

Jason and Amelia joined our group now. Pam and Bill watched Jason, ready to pounce if my damn fool brother opened his mouth and said the wrong thing. Thankfully, the blow to his head kept him quiet.

"My boy, "Felipe said to my brother. "Please excuse my little outburst. The pain can be so fresh sometimes."

"Thant's ok, "Jason said, rubbing the back of his head. His hand came back with blood on it. All of the vampires around him were licking their lips and smiling.

"You…" Jason asked nervously," got something that maybe I could get a drink of?"

"Of course, Langella, please tend to the bar."

The lawyer/assistant made his way behind a counter. With the push of a button, a portion of the wall opened up, revealing not only bottles of assorted intoxicants, but two young women. I could hear their thoughts. Both were human. I had to assume they were donors…or captives. Neither one was broadcasting any fearful thoughts

One was a voluptuous blond, the other, a brunette. Both of them looked familiar to me. I was jarred out of my mental deliberations by my brother.

"Knock it off, you crazy bitch!" He yelled. Pam, smiling, had found a small spot on the back of his head that had bled a bit from the impact with de Castro's wall. "Can I go wash this off somewhere" He asked of our host.

"I will take him, "Bill offered.

"No way, "Jason said. "Could I get someone who _doesn't _want a sip of me to show me?"

"Langella, "Felipe commanded. "Would you be as kind as to show young Mr. Stackhouse to the restroom to clean himself up?"

"Certainly." Langella responded, coming from behind the bar. Jason watched his escort come toward him. It was then that Jason saw the two women behind the bar.

"Hey!" Jason said, excited. "I know you." He pointed at the blond. "You're that chick on the HBO series TR…"

"Yes she is," de Castro answered, cutting off my brother. "I enjoy that show immensely. I have the first season on my DVR."

Langella took Jason by the arm and they headed down a hallway to bandage his head.

"The hour is just about upon us, "Felipe said, glancing at his designer watch. "Shall we take our refreshments to the main hall?"

Antony, Lois, Pam and Bill all nodded in agreement. Amelia took my hand and gave it a little squeeze. I squeezed it back. I knew it wasn't that best idea for my pregnant friend to be here, but part of me was thankful she was.

We followed Felipe de Castro to the large metal doors. He gestured to the guards, who opened the doors for him. Our group followed the vampire king into this ballroom.

"Showtime."

*~*~*~*~*

The walls of the ballroom were lined with guards. They wore the same uniform as Tulo and Elliot. There were also long wooden conference tables. Seated at them were vampires that I did not know.

"My dear, "de Castro said to me, offering me his arm. I looked at Antony. He bowed his head to me, telling me to follow along. I took Felipe's arm and walked side by side with my nemesis into the room.

Antony and Lois moved to seats at one of the tables. Pam and Bill followed behind them. I turned to look back at the doors. They had closed shut, leaving both my brother and Amelia outside. A portion of me was glad they would not have to witness this.

The seated vampires stood and applauded as Felipe and I made our way into the great hall. De Castro raised his hand to silence the crowd. There was a hush instantly.

"My fellow Vampire, "He began in a most regal tone. "Allow you to introduce Miss Sookie Stackhouse, human companion to King Antony Hamiln." Felipe stepped to my side and bowed to me. The watching vampires mimicked his actions.

Once standing, Felipe took my arm again and pulled me toward the spectators. The first was a rather plump woman with an exorbitant amount of make up on her face. De Castro took her hand and kissed it.

"Queen Agatha of Massachusetts and her second, John." De Castro introduced us. I smiled and curtsied to this Northeastern State's queen. She and he second smiled back.

"This fellow," de Castro said, almost jovial, "is his Highness Stephan DuPont. He and his husband, Rodney Carmichelle, rule Maine, Vermont and New Hampshire."

Hearing his name, Rodney Carmichelle left the conversation he was having with a young male blood donor and joined Stephan, wrapping his arm around his husband's waist.

"You know Antony and Lois," de Castro said, gesturing to them. They both bowed toward me.

Felipe de Castro toured me around the room as if I was a show dog at the Kennel Club championship. When his introductions had ended, he took a seat at his thrown. It was gold and sat on a raised platform. He left me standing in front of him at the bottom step.

Taking a sip from his wine glass of type o negative, de Castro watched me. His eyes perused my body in the purple dress. I shivered, guessing at what thoughts were passing in that evil mind of his. I could feel him undressing me with his eyes.

"Miss Stackhouse," de Castro said, peering into his glass. "Do you take me for a fool?"

"No, your majesty."

"Then," he said taking another sip from his glass without looking at me. "Why don't you tell me why you're really here?"

The king looked at me, his eyes piercing through me. He knew why I was there. It had nothing to do with his charming company. It wasn't because of some debt owed to the King of New York. De Castro was no fool.

"I am here," I said to the vampire who looked down at me from his throne, "for my lover. I am here for Eric Northman."

**24**

The room remained quiet. I stood, my shoulders back, and faced Felipe de Castro. I could feel the eyes of all the undead in the room boring a hole into me. I never wished I could read the thoughts of vampires more than I did at this moment.

De Castro took another sip from the goblet he toyed with in his hands. He seemed to be pondering my statement. After a few moments, the silence was broken by a sinister laugh that escaped the lips of the king sitting at his throne.

"Come now, little girl," He said to me though his smile. "Let's not play these games child."

"It is no game," I told de Castro, my tone remaining serious. "I want Eric Northman freed from whatever hell hole you are keeping him in."

"And what, my dear, makes you think I am holding him here?" He asked.

"I know," I explained, "That you called Eric here to you for a tribunal of sorts. I also know that was a lie."

"Oh no," Felipe said, shaking his head, "That was no lie, child. The sheriff was summoned here for a trial."

"His trial, "I answered.

"Yes, Mr. Northman needs to be tried by this court for crimes he committed. We have all gathered here, per our laws, to do just that."

"That is a lie!" I barked. "You are accusing Eric of murder, a murder that he could not have committed."

"Nonsense!" de Castro shot back. "We know that Northman was at the Pyramid of Gizah during the bombings. We know that he was rather vexed at former queen Sophie-Anne's second, Andre, for what he thought was a crime against you, Miss Stackhouse, the attempt for you to become bonded with Andre."

"Yes, "I stammered.

"And is it not true that there was a period of time that is unaccounted for regarding Mr. Northman's whereabouts?"

"No," I said. "That is false. I was with him. I went to the hotel room and woke him. I saved his life!"

"Why did you do that Sookie?" the king asked me.

"It was the right thing to do," I relied.

"Really?" Felipe stood from his throne and stepped toward me. "Nature would say that you should have fled from the hotel when the bombs began going off. Yet, you claim you rushed to Eric's room to save him and his child because it was the right thing to do? Come now child." De Castro paced around me. "You mean for us to believe that you would give your life for that of a vampire?"

"I do." I stated with resolve.

Felipe de Castro came within inches of my face. He inhaled my scent and examined me with his eyes.

"Are you not afraid of me?" he asked me. "Are you not aware that the lot of us in this room would wish to do nothing other than draining every drop of life out of your innocent, little, mortal body?"

"I want to see him." I demanded.

Felipe laughed again, pulling away from me. "The human wishes to see the vampire! That's rich!"

"I will see him," I said again.

Felipe peered at me. Some of the humor was leaving him now. He was not used to being ordered around.

"Something about you," he said, shaking his finger at me "intrigues me." He resumed his place at his throne, sweeping his cape out from behind him prior to sitting.

"Fine then, if that is your wish?"

I nodded.

Felipe waved his hand to his guard.

"Bring Miss Stackhouse what she has asked for." The guard bowed his head and turned, leaving the ballroom.

I stood, staring at this false king. Fear was rippling through me. Eric's words echoed in my mind again.

"_Do not be my hero."_

The hell with that!

A noise came from the direction in which the guard had disappeared, a clanging of metal ringing out into the Grand Hall. Slowly from the shadow, the guard reappeared, his wooden sword drawn at the ready. He stepped to the side after entering the room. Behind was a sight that I thought would stop my heart then and there.

A shell of a vampire stood his head toward the floor, blond locks of hair clinging to his head and a mere skeleton, his flesh drawn into itself. Silver shackles around his wrists and ankles bond the vampire still.

"Eric?"

The figure raised his head and looked at me. The ice blue eyes looking back at me were almost empty. My heart shattered.

I stepped toward the bond figure. The guard standing next to Eric raised his sword to the captive's throat, forcing Eric's head upward. His eyes did not leave mine.

"Stop there," de Castro's voice called out to me from somewhere behind. "If you take another step forward, my guard will be forced to end the suffering of the sheriff.

I stopped dead, holding my breath.

De Castro came from behind me, observing the non verbal exchange between Eric and me.

"This is what you wanted to see, was it not, Sookie?" de Castro asked me. He took steps toward Eric, circling him. "Is this not the one you came here seeking?"

"Eric," I begged. He watched me. I could feel his pain. It wasn't physical. He feared for me, for my safety, even now with the pointed end of a wooden sword pressed against him.

"How sweet, "de Castro taunted. "Tell me, sheriff, how do you feel about this human coming to your rescue?"

Eric opened his mouth to answer, but was meant with Felipe's fist. Blood spurted from Eric's mouth. I jumped and put my hands over my mouth.

"Does this bother you?" he asked me, kicking Eric in the stomach, more blood spewing.

"STOP THIS!" I cried out. "Damn it, let him go." My tears flowed helplessly from my eyes and my body folded onto the floor.

De Castro, grabbing a handful of my hair, drug me to my feet and set me in front of Eric. My breathing was rapid and my head throbbed.

"Is this what you want?" Felipe asked Eric. De Castro backhanded me across the face. My blood ran from my nose. Eric's fangs descended at the smell of my aroma. De Castro grabbed me with force and brought my face against Eric's. "Is this what you want? He demanded an answer.

I could feel Eric's hunger. Were it not for his bindings, I was positive that he would not have been able to resist. I could feel that he had not fed in many days.

De Castro pushed me away, knocking me to the floor.

"The truth of the matter is," he explained to the on looking vampires, "is that Eric Northman is a murderer. He staked Andre because of is lust for this human! This insignificant little food source. He values this steak more than his own kind!"

"You are wrong," I said, pulling myself to stand. My dress was in tatters and my hair falling around my face.

"How dare you speak to me, you insect!" the king yelled out, slapping my again. I flew into his throne, knocking my head against one of its legs. The throbbing became worse.

Eric took a step closer, the point of the wooden blade drawing a small tickle of blood.

"Don't." The guard told him. As much as he wanted to fight, I could see he didn't have the strength. The vampires that had been watching the spectacle were on their feet now. Felipe de Castro turned to face Eric.

"Tisk, tisk," the king said. "One would have thought the sheriff of Area Five to be smarter."

My voice called out to de Castro again.

"You are wrong." I grabbed the arms of the throne to help me stand. I could feel the broken bone in my ankle.

"Now you are pissing me off." Felipe said. "Don't you ever learn?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I do. I learned that you are one first class asshole!"

Felipe came at me with great speed, stopping short of me as I staggered down the steps to his throne.

"Eric didn't kill Andre at the summit, you stupid Spic vampire. I did. I staked that son of a bitch."

**25**

"Sookie!" Eric cried out.

"What did you say little girl?" de Castro asked me.

"Shut up, Sookie!" I heard Bill call to me from somewhere in the crowd of spectators. The king looked to see Bill.

"I'm right here, you bastard." I said, drawing the king's attention back.

"You?" Felipe laughed with amusement. "You want me to believe that YOU killed Andre? That is truly humorous."

"Yeah, I'm a laugh a minute," I said in disgust.

Felipe de Castro went on.

"So Sookie," he said, toying with me, "you have come here to confess for a crime in the hopes of what? Having your Viking freed and then he can go back to Shithole, Louisiana, run his little Fangbanger club and live the remainder of his days pining away for you?"

I limped toward de Castro. I would not be denied.

"I came here to set the record straight. You want to kill Eric so that your little blood farm plan can get pushed through because you think that the vampires in this room will kneel before you if you murder Eric.

"I also know, "I said, continuing to de Castro," that you set up a sham of an investigation to frame Eric for Andre's murder because you needed justification in the eyes of the vampires for killing one of the oldest of your kind. You may all be killers, but you still have some laws that govern you."

De Castro shook his head at me and chuckled.

"This is crazy!" he belted out, turning and facing the witnesses. "I have a witness to Andre's murder. He will testify that he SAW Northman stake Andre."

"Your majesty," a voice called out. It was the hefty Queen of Massachusetts, Agatha. "If you have a witness to this crime, I should hope to hear their testimony. I find it highly unusual that this human would go through such pains to rescue that to which she's bonded."

"You doubt me?" Felipe questioned. "So be it. Markus?"

Markus was one of Felipe's guards. Nodding, he traveled down the same passage that Eric had been brought from.

De Castro approached and whispered," You are a fool, girl, and you will never again see the light of day."

"That may be," I responded, "but mark _my_ words, this time when you go to ground, you will not rise."

"I think," the king came back, stroking my hair, "that I shall reap your blood first."

I spat at the king. He laughed at my insult.

Markus returned from the passage. With him, he escorted a round little man who wore a familiar mustache.

"You?" I said with a gasp.

"Oui, Miss Stackhouse." Robert, the employee from Formal Couture replied.

"Silly girl," Felipe whispered in my ear. "You really didn't think you could _win_, did you?" He patted my ass then addressed the vampires.

"This man was at the summit. He was caught in the lobby when the explosions began. He survived the rubble, pulling himself free. When he cried out for help, he saw this vampire," as he pointed to Eric," grab a hold of some piece of the debris and drive it into Andre's chest."

"That's a damn lie!" I shouted.

"Miss Sookie," Agatha said patiently, "why would this man say such things if it were not true?"

"I," I stuttered. "I cannot answer that, you Highness. I have only seen this man once. It was at a bridal shop in Shreveport."

"See!" de Castro said triumphantly. "This man has nothing to gain by standing before you and lying, other than a quick death."

Robert was sweating profusely. His nerves were frazzled.

"Don't do this, "I begged of the squatty man. "Please. This vampire is innocent. I killed the one they are going to punish him for. Please."

"While Miss Stackhouse has the most noblest of intentions," Agatha discerned," He testimony has become suspect. I believe her judgment is clouded by her feelings for the Sheriff. I believe that the time has come for us to hand down our rulings."

I wept. There had to be something I could do.

"Please," I pleaded with the queen." Eric is innocent. I killed Andre. Please! Release him!"

"My poor girl," Agatha said with genuine pity. "This is the way we handle these situations. I do remember the emotions I carried as a human. I too loved once. But you must let us handle this."

"NO!" I said. I pushed past Felipe and hobbled to Eric. The guard shoved the wooden weapon further into Eric's throat.

"Felipe," Agatha reasoned with the king. "Is there any harm? We are going to vote, allow them this."

"I swear you carry too much pity for these creatures." De Castro responded.

"You Guard," Agatha ordered, "You will remove your weapon from the sheriff's throat." The guard did as instructed. "Sheriff?"

Eric looked at Agatha.

"You will not bite her." Eric bowed his head in agreement.

"We shall vote."

*~*~*~*~*

The others in the room could have disappeared for all Eric and I knew. I placed my hands to his face and held him as I kissed him deeply.

"I told you not to come here." Eric said.

"Eric…" I cried.

"It doesn't matter, lover, "he told me. "to see you here, to feel your kiss on my lips. Should I leave you now,"

"NO!" I cut him off.

"Let me say this, Sookie. I beg you." I couldn't look at him, but I silenced myself for him.

"I have waited for you. My whole life, mortal and vampire, I waited for you. I was a shell, walking the planet, feeding and lusting. I never was able to quench it. That is until one night when a barmaid walked into this little club in Shreveport. I saw her and it was like that part of me that had been missing had come back to me.

"I tried, Sookie. I tried to be everything for you. I wanted to keep you safe. I wanted to wake every night and see you standing there. In that little dress you wore, with your ponytail.

"I've failed you, lover. I couldn't keep you from hurting. I couldn't keep you from crying. I would give up everything for you. You mean all to me. Too see you here, to feel your lips this last time."

"God, Eric, stop." I begged again.

"To kiss you now, I know, I will take you with me always.

"You thought my strong. You thought I was brave. I was none of these things, lover. None of these things until you."

Eric kissed me again. There was a fire in his kiss. I knew he could taste my tears. I could feel his emotions as he could feel mine. If the world were to end now, like this, I would be complete.

The voices called to us again. I couldn't pull away from him and he wouldn't let go, either.

De Castro grabbed my arm and yanked me from Eric's lips

"It is the order of this tribunal," Agatha said with a heavy voice, "after examining the evidence and testimony that Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five, is guilty of the Murder of Andre, second to the late Queen Sophie-Anne."

"No," I cried, reaching for Eric. He stood still, staring into my eyes.

"The sentence for this crime shall be death. Sentence to be carried out immediately."

Using every ounce of strength I had, I pulled from Felipe's grip and ran to hold onto Eric.

"If you are going to kill him," I said," then you WILL kill me too."

"Sookie," Eric whispered softly," No lover. You are free of all of this. I will be with you, in this life and the next."

Eric kissed my forehead, and then said to his guard. "Take her."

The guard pulled at me as I tried to stay clutched to the last man I would ever love.

**26**

The guards took Eric by the arms and lead him before Felipe de Castro's throne. He stood upright, looking at me. I could feel his wanting me to leave. He wanted me to run away from this.

I fell to my knees in front of him. My dignity was gone and I didn't give a damn,

Pam came next to me. She placed her arm around me, holding me as I shook.

De Castro strode to his throne, opening a compartment that was hidden behind it. From that compartment, he withdrew a silver stake. It had intricate carvings on it. I f it wasn't the item that was going to rip Eric from my life, I probably would of thought it beautiful.

De Castro walked down the steps from his thrown. He passed in front of me, looking down at me with a sinister smile on his lips.

"This _will _hurt you more than it does me," He chided to me. He turned to face Eric.

Pam rubbed my knees, trying to soothe me. I could feel her tension in the strokes on my leg. She brought her hand to my face to wipe away my tears. It was then that I glanced at her wrist, seeing her fourteen carat gold watch with diamond studs. I remembered that when she had bought it, she had remarked that the jeweler said it kept perfect time. I grabbed her wrist, pulling it from my face and looking at it, searching out what I wanted to find.

"Twelve twenty." I said.

Felipe de Castro raised the silver over his head, preparing to plunge.

"It's twelve twenty," I said again, looking at Pam.

It was then that a loud noise rand out from the other side of the metal doors. I could hear yelling and banging. The sounds of shattering glass and cried of pain.

De Castro brought the silver rod down and turned to look at the ballroom doors. They were squealing and bulging at their seams.

With a loud bang, both doors flew from their hinges into the ballroom. The whole of the room ducked to avoid being hit with metal shards.

"Sorry," a voice called from behind the mess. "We're late."

"Quinn!" I yelled out. The formidable man stepped into the room, followed by Tray, Sam, Alcide and Jason. Amelia was behind them, chanting words I could not understand.

"I must speak," Quinn yelled out."

"This is crazy!" de Castro shouted. "Eric Northman has been found guilty of murder and his sentence will be carried out!"

De Castro raised the silver stake again and brought it down with lightning speed toward Eric's chest. There was a blur that flashed in front of me as I screamed out.

The blur came to a stop. It was Antony. His hand was on the silver stake's point, holding it from entering Eric's chest.

"How dare you!" Felipe yelled."You may be a king, but this is heresy!"

"This man will be heard." Antony addressed his fellow vampires. "If after he speaks, you still feel that Northman should be killed, I will not stand in the way.

My eyes looked to Agatha, waiting to hear her response.

"Very well, Antony," she said. "The man may speak."

De Castro was angry, everyone could see that, but he abided by Agatha's wishes. Quinn stepped forward.

"You majesties," he began. "My name is John Quinn. I own a business that helps to cater events for people of Supernatural abilities."

"I am familiar," Stephan said.

Quinn nodded. "I was at the summit in Rhodes. Whet de Castro and his lackey have told you is false. It was not Eric Northman who killed Andre."

"No," I whispered to Quinn.

"Then you will testify that Miss Stackhouse, per her confession, is the guilty individual?"

"No," Quinn went on. "That, too, is a lie. Sookie told you that because she wants Eric Northman to be freed. They are in love."

"I am not sure that I can trust in this, Mr. Quinn," Agatha replied. "Felipe de Castro provided a witness with nothing to gain by his testimony here."

"That is also a lie."

"Explain yourself."

"Robert is an employee of a wedding supply shop in Shreveport. My company has worked closely with that company. It has been common knowledge with those in my industry that Robert wanted to open his own company, one that specializes in vent planning like mine.

"He is a mid level employee in that company. He has a low salary and is incapable of securing funding for such a venture. When traditional banks had declined to provide him the money he needed, he came to de Castro to get it.

"de Castro agreed to the funding, but with the agreement that Robert would serve his needs by formulating false testimony here tonight."

"Can any of this be proven?" Stephan asked.

"I have six months worth of finance statements belonging to Robert that proves he was practically broke until yesterday, when a deposit of one point eight million dollars was made to him. The origin of this deposit," Quinn went on, handing copies of these statements to the vampires, "originated for Langella's account that he manages for Felipe de Castro."

Felipe stood still, waiting to hear what his fellow regal vampires had to say.

"These are convincing," Agatha said. "The testimony of Robert is suspect and therefore withdrawn."

"There is still the matter of my investigation into Andre's murder." De Castro said.

"Your majesty," Quinn said, "it was neither Eric Northman nor Sookie Stackhouse that killed Andre. It was me, and I can prove it."

"How?" de Castro laughed. "You all have been so honest to this point. How do we know you are not lying to protect this human?"

Agatha looked to Quinn.

"There are documents from Felipe's investigation. I was in servitude to de Castro in order to protect my mother and sister. After the suspicious death of both my remaining family members, I wished to be released. Felipe told me he had discovered that it was I who killed Andre. He said that he had a video tape from the lobby that showed the staking. He told me it was stored in a safe deposit box that Langella has under another name."

"Craziness!" de Castro said. "Call Langella's bank! They will confirm that there is no such tape!"

"Stephan," Agatha said, "Do you have a cellular telephone?" He nodded yes. "You, cute one," she said, pointing at my brother. "Have you terminated Mr. Langella?"

"No ma'am."

"Bring him forth."

Jason went to the foyer and returned in short order with Langella. He was visibly frightened. He had soiled his dress slacks out of fear.

"What is the name and telephone number of the bank contact?"

"Her name is Lilly Jensen," Langella informed her. He rattled off some numbers that Stephan punched into his cell phone. After dialing, he hit the speakerphone button so we could all hear."

"Lilly Jensen," a sweet sounding voice said through the receiver.

"My dear," Agatha said, "This is Agatha Rhome, queen of the Massachusetts Vampires. I believe you are familiar with a Mr. Langella?"

"Yes Madam, I am."

"Could you retrieve his safety deposit box?"

"That will be one moment," she said. I assumed she was a vampire. I doubted that any other bank employee would be there at this hour, nor would they respond in kind to Agatha's request.

"I have the box, but there is a problem."

"What would that be?" Stephan asked.

"Well," she said. "It is password protected. I do not have the password. Only Langella would have it."

Agatha looked at Langella, waiting for the password.

He looked nervously at Felipe de Castro, then suddenly, grabbing it from the guard next to him, took the wooden sword and plunged it into his own chest. Blood shot out of him and he fell to the floor, dead.

"Well," de Castro said. "So much for that Tiger," he taunted. "I do not have the password, either. The only one who knew it is lying there staining my marble floor."

"_Oh God, no" _I thought to myself_ "This is it. Now we all die. This was for nothing."_

Agatha spoke again, "Thank you my dear, I guess that…"

"Wait!" I shouted. "Don't hang up!"

I climbed to my feet; my ankle was pulsing with pain. I drug it behind me as I stepped forward, coming to a stop between Antony, still holding the spike from entering Eric, his hand smelling of burned flesh, and Felipe de Castro, who was wearing gloves to prevent himself from injury.

"Something you wanted to add, Sookie?" Agatha asked.

"Yes," I said, moving to within inches of that bastard de Castro's face.

"Try ROSE." I said keeping my eyes locked to Felipe's. His face hardened.

"Try the word rose, Miss Jensen."

"One moment, please," came the voice. From the faceless side of the phone, we heard clicking noises.

One. Two. Three. Four. Then a popping sound.

"Your Majesty?" the voice said.

"Yes, " Agatha replied.

"It appears to be some sort of video tape.

Felipe jerked the stake from Antony and brought it down hard at me. Antony kicked me out of the way.

The guards came to life, wielding their weapons and charging the room. Sam, Tray, Jason and Alcide shifted to their animal states and began to fight with the guards, clawing and biting them.

Bill, fangs extended, leaped at the mass of guards that were entering the room by way of the broken doors.

Amelia was still chanting, louder now. I watched as the guards that approached her seemed to implode.

With great speed, Lois was at Pam's side. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Shall we?" Lois asked Pam and some of the guard ran at them. Pam smiled back, letting her fangs glisten in the light.

"Let's play."

**27**

Chaos had broken out in the elegant ballroom. Growls and snarls rang out from all corners. My attention, however, was sole focused on one blond vampire.

When Antony had kicked me out of the way, he had pushed off of Eric. Eric now lay on his back, his eyes closed. I pulled myself to his side.

"Eric?" I shook his shoulder. "Eric, are you okay?"

I could see how weak he was. With my ankle broken and Eric severely weakened, I looked around the room to try to find someone to help us escape.

"Amelia!" I yelled to my friend. "I need help!"

My friend heard my pleas for help. She paused in her chanting and ran to us, sliding on the floor through de Castro's legs. Before she made it all the way through, Felipe had grabbed her by the hair.

"Bitch!" he yelled, "You will die!"

A battle cry n the form of a howl rang out. A large were ran toward de Castro. I knew it to be Tray in his feral form. He leapt through the air, pouncing onto Felipe and falling to the ground. A loud whelp echoed through the air.

"Tray!" Amelia screamed, turning from us and running to help her fiancé. I saw that Tray was not moving. At the same time, I had not seen any ash.

"Amelia, NO!" I called out to her. Felipe de Castro threw the body of my friend's fiancé off of him just in time to shove the silver stake into Amelia's chest.

Jason was at my side.

"Sookie, we have to get you out of here."

"I can't leave without him," I screamed to my brother. He needs blood, but he needs more than I can give him." Jason nodded in acknowledgement and left us laying there with a promise to return as fast as he could.

The Vampires from the Northeast were in full combat mode with Felipe de Castro guards now. They fought side by side with Alcide the Were and Sam, the Lion. They were slashing vampire guards to pieces, sending heads flying around the room. I wanted to hide my face from the carnage, but I couldn't.

Pam and Lois were taking advantage of their mutual love for stiletto heeled boots. With the blink of an eye and a karate type kick from their boots, they were taking out vampires each in turn, and they really seemed to be enjoying it.

I scanned the room, trying to find Felipe de Castro. I saw Tray's now human form lying dead; Amelia was trying to pull herself to him. I wanted to go to her, to help her, but I knew that if I left Eric here, so weak, he would be an easy target.

It was at that moment that through all the noise of the fight and the yells of both victory and defeat, I heard a clicking from behind me. It was a tapping noise, like boots on a marble floor.

I turned to see what it was and was horrified to meet the broadside of one of Felipe de Castro's cowboy boots.

I spit a few of my teeth out as I flew through the air, landing ten feet or so from Eric. I knew that along with my ankle, my right arm was broken, too.

Felipe stepped over Eric's body and walked slowly and deliberately to me.

"You stupid, fucking BITCH!" he yelled down to me as he kicked me in the stomach. I whimpered aloud.

"You come into MY home, in MY city, and think you can just lay waste to all I have worked for? And for what?" He asked me, punching my nose, breaking that, too. De Castro lowered himself to straddle my body, pinning my arms at my sides. He came down to the fresh blood that was flowing from my broken nose. Carefully and slowly, he licked the side of my face, lapping up the fluid.

"I see why Eric finds you so delicious," he said to me through a smile. He punched me in the ribs and I screamed out in pain.

"Stop!" I begged the ruthless king.

At that moment, a deafening roar rolled from behind de Castro. He turned sideways, were I saw the Bengal Tiger raised on his hind legs.

"I'll be right back," Felipe warned me.

He stood from his position on top of me.

"That was a stupid thing to do, Kitty." He told the tiger.

I cried, not because of the pain I was in, but from the memory of what Sam had told me.

_. "Quinn will never be able to shift to his tiger form again."_  
_  
"Never?" __I had asked.  
__  
"Technically, "__Sam had told me__, "He could, but only once. It would kill him."_  
Quinn had shifted to his Bengal Tiger form to try to save me. I knew that even if he did defeat Felipe de Castro, he would not survive.

The evil King continued to taunt me weakened savior.

"Kitty, kitty, kitty," he said to him, waving Quinn on, challenging him to attack.

Quinn took the bait and tried to pounce on the vampire. His claws grazed Felipe's face, but nothing more. My tiger fell to the floor. De Castro walked slowly to him.

"You silly cat," he said, stomping the heel of his boot on the floor. When he did, I saw three silver blades extend from the toe. "Don't you know it's not nice to scratch?" With that, Felipe de Castro kicked the Were Tiger in the bottom of the jaw, impaling his face clear through with the knives in the boot.

Quinn's body shuddered involuntarily as he changed back to his lifeless human form.

De Castro made a disgusted look as he stepped on Quinn's head to use it as leverage to pull his knife riddled boot from my friend's skull. He kicked his heel on the floor again, making the silver weapons retract into the shoe again. He turned and headed back to me, oblivious to the ongoing battle around him.

"Now Sweetheart," he asked me, wiping my friend's blood off on my dress. He crouched down on top of me again. "Where were we?"

Felipe bent to my mouth and kissed me, biting my lip to draw blood. I squirmed beneath him, but it was futile. I was broken and powerless. He grabbed at me breast beneath my dress. He was torturing me.

With a one quick jab, he shattered ribs. I lay there on the floor, the sounds of death sounding all around me. De Castro didn't seem to care.

"You said I wouldn't rise again," he repeated my earlier phrase to me. "You thought that you could keep on living you pretty little life, have your cake and eat it too. Sookie, you silly girl. Tell me, was it worth it?'

I continued to squirm as Felipe ran his hands through my hair. He pulled my face up to his forcefully. His eyes were red. I now knew what it felt like to look my death in the face, and it was dreadful.

"You thought you could save him? And for what? Because you think he _loves_ you? You are a means to an end to him. When you have served your purpose and he is threw with you, he will drain you. He will kill you, because," he went on," Dear Miss Stackhouse, we are all killers."

I cried out in pain as Felipe de Castro dug his hand into my broken ribs, taking immense pleasure in the pain he was causing me."

"You," I struggled to say, "are... a sick…bastard. Not…all of your…kind is like you."

"He laughed at my remark. "You stupid, naive whore!"

"Hey!" an angry voice called out from behind de Castro. With a roll of his eyes, seemingly frustrated that our torture session had been interrupted again, he turned his head. It was then that his temple met with a furious blow that sent him flying off of me and into one of the marble pillars that surrounded the ballroom.

Standing over my bruised and battered body was the figure of a man who had the most beautiful icy blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk that way to a lady?"

With more power than I had even seen before, Eric sprung over me and onto de Castro. De Castro felt his head. It was bleeding. He wiped the blood from his hand onto his pant leg.

"Ohhh," he said to Eric, "I'm gonna love this!"

"Not nearly as much as I."

The two vampires tangled with each other. De Castro jabbed Eric in the ribs as he had done to me. Eric gasped, but only for a second. De Castro grabbed Eric by the hair, using it to beat him against the wall and dropping Eric to the floor. I watched with my head turned to the side. I was too injured to move. I couldn't help or get away.

As Eric lay motionless on his stomach, I saw de Castro stomp his heel on the floor again, extruding the three daggers. I tried to call out to warn Eric, but I couldn't take a breath deep enough to get the words out.

Felipe walked to Eric, still on the floor, smiling at my vampire.

"Take my advice," Felipe said to the figure on the floor. "It's good to be the king." He drew his foot back.

Eric surged upward, grabbing Felipe de Castro's leg at the calf and ripping it off of the rest of his body. The king stood, teetering on his one remaining leg.

"NO, take my advice, "Eric said coldly. "Don't play with knives."

With a motion faster that light speed, Eric used the boot's hidden weapon and sliced off Felipe de Castro's head, sending it flying across the room and coming to land in the seat of the dead king's throne.


	2. Chapter 28 to 30

**28**

The noises around me quieted. I knew that the battle was over. The fact that I was still breathing boded well for our side.

My head stayed turned to the side, taking in the sight of Eric, standing over the decapitated corpse of Felipe de Castro. As gruesome a sight as it was, I refused to close my eyes. I was afraid that if they closed, Eric would be gone and this would have all been dream.

It was at that moment that my vampire's eyes meant mine. He came to me then, and knelt beside me. I knew it would hurt, but I reached up for him.

Eric scooped me up like a rag doll into his arms, holding me close to his chest as if he would never let me go. This was just fine with me.

"I told you not to come." He whispered into my ear.

"I know."

"You never listen to me."

"Why would I start now? "I stammered, still having trouble breathing.

Eric pulled back a bit and bit down on his wrist, drawing blood. He offered it to me and I accepted. I needed to heal quickly.

Eric held me and rocked me as if I were a baby in need of a lullaby.

"Baby?" I said, pulling away. My bones, still broken, I knew, but I could not wait for all of the healing properties Eric's blood offered me to take effect. "Where is Amelia?"

Eric was at a loss for words. He looked away from me.

"Eric?"

"Sam is injured. He may have lost a few fingers. Alcide was stabbed by one of the guards, but he will survive. Stephan was staked. Agatha, Pam and Bill are all going to be ok."

"Jason?"I asked.

"He is ok too, Sookie. A few bruises, but you should be proud."

"What about Amelia?" I knew Eric was avoiding having to answer this question, I could feel it.

"Tray fell to de Castro. He is gone, Sookie, trying to protect Amelia."

"Oh God, "I cried. "She's gone, Eric. Isn't she?"

"NO, lover," he said softly. "Not yet."

"Yet?"

"She was stabbed by the same stake that Felipe used to strike down her mate. It punctured the lining of her heart. She is bleeding internally. Sookie, she will not live much longer."

I wept uncontrollably.

Eric pulled me close to him again, kissing my hair. "She has fought to stay alive to speak to you. You must be strong."

I pulled away and looked at Eric again.

"I don't know if I can be," I replied honestly.

"You have to."

I nodded to him. Eric stood and offered his hand to me to help me up. He wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me slowly toward the small group a few steps away.

Antony was cradling Amelia's head in his lap, gently stroking her hair away from her eyes. Lois stood with her hand on his shoulder, the other holding onto Jason's. Bill was rubbing one of Amelia's legs. Sam and Alcide, bandaged, stood behind Bill.

Pam sat on the floor, holding Amelia's hand, gently caressing it with her thumb. I could see the bloody tears that were welling in Pam's eyes. For the first time, I saw Pam as a human, not a vampire. Amelia was smiling at Pam.

Amelia's eyes fell on me and she managed a smile. Using her free hand, she reached up toward me.

I fell to my knees on the floor next to my friend. I fought back the tears that hung on the verge of my emotions.

"Hey Sook," Amelia whispered. "I think we won?"

"Yeah," I managed to say. I was watching the life slipping away from her. "Meals, you're going to be ok."

Amelia tried to laugh, but she coughed a little, blood slipping from her mouth. The vampires around me made no movement.

"No," she said to me smiling. "I'm not. Tray. He waits for me, you know?"

I couldn't stop the tears now.

"Amelia, I," I couldn't make the words. I didn't want to face this. I felt Eric beside me.

"Boy," Amelia tried to laugh again, directing her comment to Eric, "You sure a lot of trouble."

Eric smiled gently at my dying friend.

"Thank you, Amelia, "He told her.

"It was nothing," Amelia sputtered. "I had always wanted to go to Vegas." Her eyes rolled back into her head and her chest heaved upward. Her smile vanished as she gasped for the air that she needed.

"Sookie," she gasped, squeezing my hand.

"I'm right here," I cried. Amelia found me again.

"My baby," she said, a tear rolling from her eye.

"Shhh." I whispered to her, using everything I had to try to comfort her. "The baby will be just fine. It has the best parents in the world. Its daddy was, is, the bravest were I have ever known. And it's Mama…"

I struggled, trying to quash my sobbing.

"It's Mama is my best friend. And I love her and I can't make it without her." I pleaded. I knew the time was near I would have to say good bye to my friend.

Amelia sputtered again, her words becoming more difficult.

"You don't have to speak, sweetie." I begged of her. My selfishness was trying to keep her with me.

Amelia nodded, "I do." I nodded back to her, brushing away my tears with my free hand.

"Lois can save the baby, Sookie." Amelia choked out.

"Shhhh," I hastened again. "Please Meals, you need to rest."

"Take care of her, Eric. She is a treasure." Amelia stuttered. Eric nodded in compliance. Amelia looked to Lois and smiled. "It's time."

"Time?" I asked my friend softly.

"I have to say Good bye now, Sookie."

"No Amelia!" I graveled. My tears were like a raging river.

"I love you." She said to me, smiling.

"Meals? Please! Don't leave me!"

Amelia looked to Lois again. Lois moved to Amelia's side and placed her hands on the small baby bump. She began to recite some words in Latin.

"Parvulus prognatus. Quino Spiritus pro tui matris. Acquiro viso vivo."

"Amelia, please," I begged of my friend, trying to hold onto her. "Don't go!"

Lois repeated the words and as she did, I saw Amelia's bump grow larger.

"I love you, Sookie." Amelia said again, more as a soft whisper. Then my friend drew in a breath, closed her eyes, and left me forever.

Pam cried heavily but soundlessly. She stood and walked out of the ballroom and into the foyer. I heard an agonizing scream and the sound of glass shattering. I could see the liquor bottles smashed to pieces.

Lois continued the words as I held my friend's lifeless hand. The bump grew more and more."

"Eric," Antony said sharply, "Get her out of here."

"No," I yelled through tears. "I'm not leaving her! Eric, no! Please!"

Eric picked me up into his arms and cradled me as we ventured toward the foyer. I looked over my shoulder. Lois was still chanting her phrase. I saw Antony with a knife in his hand.

"NO!" I cried. My body shook, my grief was inconsolable. A large piece of my heart was lying on the floor of that ballroom. It wouldn't ever heal.

Eric carried me outside. The night was still dark. The crisp desert air rushed into me, and I felt guilty because I could still breathe.

I cried and cried. My guilt was overwhelming.

Eric said nothing. He just held me in his arms close to his chest, caressing my face and brushing my hair out of my eyes. I could feel how helpless he felt. He could offer me his blood to heal my broken bones, but he could do nothing to repair the emptiness that was consuming me now.

We could have been there on the steps for minutes or days. Time meant nothing to me now. Amelia was gone and I would never see her smile again.

Eric raised his head at the approaching footsteps from behind us. He didn't tense. I could feel him slipping away and placing me on the steps. He squatted in front of me, looking into my eyes. He didn't say anything, I don't know if he even had words for the emotions I was feeling. He gently kissed me, holding my head in his hands.

When he pulled away, he stood and walked inside. The footsteps from behind me grew closer. I didn't turn around. I didn't care who it was.

The feet moved to the right of me down the steps. I recognized the heels. It was Pam. I still didn't look up.

Pam came to a stop in front of me. She didn't move for a few moments and I didn't acknowledge her.

She bent to me.

"Sookie, open your arms." She said softly.

I didn't look at her, but did follow her command. I needed someone, anyone, to tell me what to do at this point.

In my arms, Pam slowly and carefully placed a bundle of Amelia's torn shirt. Wrapped in that bundle was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen.

I looked up at Pam. She made no attempt to hide her own tears. She looked down at the newborn that lay in the tatters of her mother's clothing. , the mother that she would never know.

Pam sat next to me on the steps as my eyes never left the infant. She put her head against my shoulder and softly, we both admired the little girl.

And we wept.

**29**

I couldn't be sure just how long I sat on those steps, holding the newborn baby girl of my slain friends. Pam had left my side awhile ago.

Pam was taking Amelia's death worse than I could have imagined. I had always looked on Pam as a fierce vampire, cold and unfeeling. Tonight, however, I saw a glimpse of what I could only call Pam's "humanity".

Amelia and Pam had had a tryst for a while, but it wasn't anything serious. They had ended up becoming very close friends. They had little girl's nights once a month after Amelia had moved into my house. They watched movies together and shopped on the internet. I remembered one time they even posted personal ads one of those websites where people are looking for love. Pam had not found it amusing that Amelia had received more emails asking for dates than she.

Footsteps from behind me brought me back to reality. I turned my head to watch Jason sit next to me.

"This step taken?" he asked. I shook my head.

"So," he said, looking at the baby girl in my arms, "some night, huh?"

"Yeah," I replied, watching her sleep. "You never came back."

"What?" Jason asked.

"You had told me we needed to get out of the compound and I told you I wouldn't leave Eric. You walked away saying you would be right back, but you return."

"Yeah," Jason said, looking at his work boots.

"I can't believe that you were so selfish." I went on, becoming angrier with each word. "I get it, though,"

"You do?" Jason asked, still not looking at me.

"Yeah, I do. You are part Supe now and I know how you shifters feel about the vampires. I just didn't think my own brother would walk away to cover his own ass and leave me there to die."

"I suppose, "Jason replied, "that knowing me, how I am, that you would think that."

Jason stood up and walked down the steps, never looking at me.

"Well," a woman's voice stated from behind me. "That was the stupidest things I have ever heard."

Lois scowled at me. She and Eric were standing in the entrance. The female vampire walked past me, down the steps, and met up with my brother. The two walked down the driveway.

"Why don't you bring her inside?" Eric said.

"It is a little chilly," I said, wrapping the little girl tighter. I stood up from my seat and walked inside with Eric.

"You should clean up a little sweetheart," Agatha informed me. It was the first time that I had even noticed that my purple handkerchief dress was a total loss. I could feel the dried blood that clung to my face. At once I felt filthy.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Agatha walked to me and with her arms, offered to hold the little girl. I was leery, but I knew that Agatha and her delegation had fought alongside us this night. I handed the little girl to the plump vampire.

"It's been too long." Agatha remarked, looking at the bundle in her arms. "Eric, show Sookie to a room to clean up and change." Eric nodded in agreement. Taking my hand, he began to lead me down another hallway to a series of closed doors.

"Sookie, "Bill called to me. I stopped and looked at him. He seemed to have trouble finding the words he wanted to give me. "I. I'm sorry. About your friend. I am pleased you are alright."

I gave my best waitress smile to him, and then continued with Eric.

We reached a door and Eric turned the knob and signaled for me to come it. The room was reminiscent of a hotel room. It had a desk, king sized bed, and a small dresser. Off to the left hand side was a spacious bathroom. There were no windows at all. I figured this was to accommodate de Castro's vampire guests when they visited.

Eric walked into the bath and began running water into the bathtub. There was a knock on the door. I turned around and found Sam standing.

He looked like hell and I told him so.

"I'll be ok," he told me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm going to live." With that remark, I began to cry for my friend again. Sam pulled me into his arms and held me close. He did not try to say anything to comfort me, he just held me. I could smell the blood of the slaughtered vampires on him. Sam pulled back from me when Eric stepped out of the bath behind me.

"Get some rest, Sookie," Sam said, looking at Eric. "The baby will be fine. I'll keep an eye on her." With that, Sam turned to leave.

"Sam," I called out to him. He paused and looked back at me. "Thank you."

Sam smiled back in response. "Anything for my best waitress." He pulled the door closed.

"Shall we?" Eric asked. I nodded to let him know that a bath was what I needed right now. I desperately wanted to wash this night off of me.

Eric stood, looking down at me. Slowly, he reached to my back an unzipped the remains of my dress, letting it slide to the floor.

He came closer to me, running his hands from my hips down my legs, removing the last bit of clothing I had on. He lifted me into his arms and carefully carried me to the bubble bath he had drawn for me. Taking a knee, Eric lowered me into the warm water.

My eyes did not leave his as he used the white washcloth to wash the blood off of my face. Softly surrounding my eyes, letting the cloth and water do the work.

He dipped it back into the water to freshen it and returned to my face, washing my hairline. I felt like a child being bathed by their mother, a memory of mine that I held on to from my childhood.

Eric scooped water into his hands and let it run down my shoulders. He used the cloth to wash the soap away. He moved to my back. I leaned forward to let his hands find my skin. His touch was soft.

Eric washed my hair, still remaining silent. His hands running through my hair was somehow peaceful and I shut my eyes to enjoy it.

When he finished rinsing it, he let his hand slide from my crown, over my ear, to my face again. I opened my eyes to find his. The blue I was seeking had already found mine.

We stayed like that, just looking into each other's eyes. I couldn't discern what emotion he was feeling just then. I thought maybe grateful, or sadness.

"How did you know?" Eric asked me softly. "How did you know I was still alive?"

"Your tear," I told him. "When you came to me in my room, after I had passed out. You looked out my window. You wouldn't let me touch you. When I woke up, I was so desperate for you. I traced your steps from my memory. You had shed a tear that came to land on my windowsill."

"Maybe," Eric said, looking at the side of the bath tub.

"Maybe what?" I asked him.

"Maybe," he went on, "if you had never walked into Fangtasia. You wouldn't be here now. You wouldn't have had to go through any of this tonight. Your loss has been much."

"It has," I answered honestly. I reached to Eric's face and brought it back to look at mine again. "But my gain. You. That is far more than this little girl from Bon Temps had ever thought I would deserve."

"Deserve?" Eric questioned. Frustrated, he jerked his head from my hands and stood. "You deserve to lose those you hold dear? Deserve to be violated and injured at the hands of that bastard? Sookie, if I could kill him again, I would."

"I don't deserve you," I told him.

Eric fell next to the bath tub and held my face in his hands.

"Sookie Stackhouse," Eric said to me. His tone was a little scary. "It is I that don't deserve you. I've killed people, some for food, some under the guise of war, and some even for sport. The idea that someone, that you would risk your life to come here to rescue me."

Eric's lips found mine. He kissed me with such passion and fire. I felt tears begin to fall from my eyes. Eric looked at me, his eyes were also leaking.

"I've waited for you for an eternity. You are _my_ dream come true."

I reached and pulled the vampire back to my lips. If I had my way, this moment would never end.

Eric reached into the water and lifted me out. Cradling my, he carried me to the bed, setting me down and without pause to our kiss.

His hands searched my body as if it had never felt it before. I ran my hands up Eric's back and pulled off his shirt. I ran my fingers on his chest then let them come to find his neck.

Eric broke from me a bit, watching me, as he unclasped the button on his jeans. He seemed to be looking for permission to move further.

"I love you, Eric Northman."

Those were the words he was waiting for. His body was on top of mine now. The kissing was electric. As if he had hit the on button somewhere inside of me, I wrapped my legs around his waist, bring my hips up to meet him. Eric grabbed hold of my leg, drawing it up further, and caressed it.

Slowly, his lips found the base of my neck. His kiss deepened, but he did not bite. His free hand sought out my breast, taking it and stroking it. His thumb rubs my nipple, teasing my body. I continued to meet his hips as they cautiously wriggled over my naked body.

Eric's hand that had been holding my leg released it and found its way between us. I felt him take off his jeans and without hesitating, slipped himself inside of me.

I let a moan slip from somewhere inside of me as his thrust enter deeper inside of me.

Eric raised himself onto his hands, watching me grabbed hold of the pillow my head was on.

"Look at me, Sookie. I want you to see what I am feeling."

My eyes opened to see this beautiful creature that was inside of me. His thrusts slowed. I could feel every inch of him, sliding and giving me pleasure. Eric positioned himself onto only arm, using the other to hold my face.

Eric moved quickly, pulling me to a sitting position over his manhood as he sat facing me. I rocked my body over his, tipping my head backward and letting my damp hair fall on my back. Eric's hands held my back and my shoulders. His mouth found my chest and took me into his mouth. I fought the urge to come right then. I wanted this to never end.

Eric grabbed my head and pulled my mouth to his. Our tongues joined in exploring each other and the sensations bordered on release.

"Give in to me, "Eric said.

My body could not contain itself any longer. As the pulsing began, I felt Eric give in to the physical with me.

Grabbing my hair, Eric looked at me. We didn't move from each other. Our bodies shook from the ecstasy we both felt.

"Never again," Eric said to me. "will we be apart. Never."

**30**

Eric was lying next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist. I hung onto his arm, refusing to let him escape from me.

"Sookie," Eric said in my era.

"Hmmm?"

"You owe Jason an apology."

"What?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"You lit into him when you were outside. You shouldn't have done that." Eric scolded.

"Well, am I supposed to give him a medal for leaving us there and taking off?"

"After Felipe grabbed you and drug you away, Jason returned."

"He came back?" I replied, sitting up to hear what I had missed while being assaulted by the dead king. Eric also sat up.

"I had felt someone pushing at my shoulder." Eric told me. "I had o fight to open my eyes, I was so weak. Jason was at my side, holding onto the fat bastard Robert.

"'Here' Jason had told me, pushing the man toward me. 'You need to get up and help my sister. She came all this way because she loves your dead ass. I'll be damned if I'm going to have your blood on my hands' he said to me. Still holding the man, Jason helped me sit up, even holding me up, as I drank from this Robert to replenish myself."

"Jason _helped_ you?" I asked, shocked that my brother would do anything for a vampire.

"He did." Eric said matter-of-factly. "He even killed one of Felipe's guards when they approached us.

"I had told you r brother to leave me and go help you. He said that the best way he could help you was by getting my blood. It was because of your brother that I was able to come to your aid."

"Oh god, "I said, remembering the words I had with Jason outside. "I am an asshole, Eric."

"No, you're not, lover, "Eric said, trying to make me feel better. "How were you to know what he did?"

"I have to go talk to him."

Eric nodded and we both got up.

"It is two hours until dawn," Eric told me.

I had not even realized how much time had passed. The events of the night had seemed to usurp time.

"Agatha's private jet is at de Castro's runway a few miles down the road," Eric told me.

"He had his own airport?" I asked. Just like his house. Pretentious.

Eric nodded. "I will see if she and the rest are ready to leave."

"Leave?" I asked. "What about Tray and Amelia? We have to…" my voice cut off. Even before Eric spoke, I knew.

"Alcide and Sam are going to burn the house, and all that is in it. Sookie, it's the only way to keep the authorities out. If they were to come here and look into the matter…"

"I," I stuttered. "I understand." I knew he was right, but I didn't have to be thrilled with the idea of my friend and her fiancé being burned with the bodies Felipe de Castro and his minions.

Eric could feel my sadness even before I fully did. He wrapped him arms around my still naked body. I didn't speak, only nodded to say that I knew it had to be done.

Eric pulled on his jeans. "Agatha's plane is specially equipped to handle the transport of vampires," he informed me. "She had offered to take us to Shreveport. Antony and Lois will be flying, too. Sam and Alcide will be flying commercial back to Louisiana."

I pawed through the dresser, looking for something to put on. I was able to find jeans a size too large, but they would work. I slipped on a camisole that I found, as I was without my bra. Over that, I put on a blue t-shirt. I remembered seeing a pair of slippers in the bathroom. I mentioned it and Eric went to the bathroom to retrieve them.

We left the room and rejoined the group in the foyer. Jason and Lois were outside speaking to someone. There was no sign of Alcide, Sam, or Antony. Agatha was sitting in a chair making faces at the baby girl with Pam watching over her shoulder.

"Where is Jason?" I asked to anyone listening.

"Right here," Jason answered, him and Lois coming toward us carrying a large box a piece.

"What is that?" I asked my brother.

"Well," He said setting the box down. "There are a two bottles, some premade formula, a few blanket sleepers, and "he went on, pulling each item out and showing them to us.

"I have a package of diapers and these cloths in a plastic box that I was told you people used to clean those up," Lois intervened.

"Bill called a twenty four hour market that delivers," Agatha went on. "We thought these items may be necessary. It was Mr. Stackhouse's idea."

I looked at my brother. He stared back at me with a simply look on his face. I ran to him and threw my arms around him. He hugged me back.

"I am so sorry Jason," I told him through tears. "I didn't know…"

"Shh," he answered back. "It's okay Sookie."

"No, it isn't. I was so quick to jump to conclusions. By saving Eric, you saved me, too."

"Sookie," Jason said back. "Quiet down. I do have a rep to protect."

I smiled at my brother as we let go of each other.

"Besides, "Jason said, nodding toward Lois, "Vampires don't seem so bad."

I rolled my eyes at Jason and then walked to Agatha.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on her," I told the Queen vampire.

"My darling," Agatha said. "You have no reason to thank me."

"But I do," I insisted. "You helped us, you helped me tonight. You saved Eric's life. Without you, I don't know..."

"Now darling, "Agatha said, shaking her head at me. "I think Eric owes you much more than you owe me."

I noticed Pam wrinkle her nose. "I think she needs to be cleaned up," gesturing to the bundle that was beginning to stir and snuffle a bit.

I reached for her, but Pam beat me to it.

"I've got this, "she said, scooping the baby girl from Agatha's hold. Pam held the baby close to her as she grabbed the box of wipes and tore open the bag of diapers. She made her way across the room to a small settee. "You may want to make a drink for her."

I chuckled at Pam. seeing her with this baby cradled in her arms, heading to clean her up and put on a diaper. Under other circumstances, this would be admissible to Ripley's Believe it or Not.

I walked behind the bar and searched for a can opener for the formula. I could not find one for the life of me. Eric joined me behind the counter, taking the can from me. With one swift movement, he punctured the can with his index finger. The can made a popping sound to signal the air tight seal had been broken.

I removed the plastic from the bottle. As I did, Eric licked the few drops of formula off his finger.

"Urgh!" He said. "They let infants drink this liquid?" He was visibly disgusted by the taste of it. "Hey Bill," he went on. "You'd probably like this. It tastes as bad as that synthetic stuff you love to swill!"

We laughed at Eric's comment. Pam rejoined the group.

"This is crazy!" she pronounced, holding up the diaper. The little girl in her arms was naked and suckling on her fist. "They think people can actually figure these things out? I completed the Rubik's cube in thirty minutes, but this is a real puzzle."

The group laughed again. Agatha stood and took the baby from Pam. With great speed, the heavy vampire had the baby not only diapered, but dressed in one of the sleepers and wrapped in a receiving blanket tightly. She handed the child to me as I tested the temperature of the bottle on my wrist.

We looked to her for an explanation.

"In Massachusetts," she explained, "It is legal for vampires to adopt. Therefore, there has been a need for nanny services. I run an agency that provides such services. I had grandchildren before becoming a vampire and miss the nuances of child care."

I gave Agatha a smile as I fed the baby. I could imagine this grandmotherly looking vampire chasing little children around and feeding them PB &J's.

"My lady," John, Agatha's second interrupted. "The jet is ready to leave. Antony has told me that the two shifters would, as he put it, 'Light this fucker up' when we were safely in the air."

"Very good, "Agatha said. "Shall we then?"

As our group began to make its way outside, I paused, looking back into the ballroom. My heart was heavy, only lightened some by the feeling of the baby's sucking at the bottle.

"Wait," I asked. The group looked at me.

"Before we leave," I said, "I want to name the baby. I had only found out Amelia and Tray were expecting yesterday, so we never talked about names, but it just doesn't feel right to leave her mother and father behind without her having a name."

The group looked understandingly at me and the child in my arms. No one spoke. I assumed they were waiting for me to pick a name. It wasn't me that said it, but Pam.

"Abirah," Pam said, the pink hue returning to her eyes. "It is Hebrew. It means strong and heroic."

"I think," I responded as Eric put his arm around me, "that her parents would love that name."


	3. Chapters 31 & 32

**31**

Agatha's plane was on the runway with the main door was open and the stairs down. The cargo doors were also opened. I walked with the vampires to the hold's door. Looking inside, I could see custom built caskets inside. They were secured to the floor.

"Not to worry, darling," Agatha said. "There is a storage area where I keep other facilities in case transport after landing is during daylight hours. You Eric will be safe."

"Ok. Thanks, "I responded. _Other facilities _were Agatha's was of saying spare coffins.

Agatha hugged me and kissed my cheek. "You are a brave little girl." She told me, then turning and walking with her second, John, into the hold. Bill followed behind her, nodding to me. I smiled back at him.

"Well, my dear," Antony came to face me. "It has been an honor to meet you."He kissed my hand. "And you Abirah." He said as he kissed the baby's forehead. "Should you ever be in the Northeast, please pay me a visit. Maybe you can convince that Viking of yours to come on up and frolic in the snow?"

"Maybe," I said, smiling at Antony. "And thank you, Antony, for everything."

"Ahh," he said, playfully swatting at my words. "This was interesting, to say the least. Brother," he said, turning to Eric. "Don't be a fool. This is a good one you have here."

"Yes, she is." Eric replied. "Exactly what I was looking for." With that, Antony shook Eric's hand and bordered the jet.

Pam came to us next. She didn't say anything to us; instead, she took Abirah from me for a moment and held her. Pam looked thoughtful at the sleeping baby. "She has the look of her mother."

"You think?" I asked.

"I pray," Pam said. "Do you remember what her father looked like in the moon? This child is far more beautiful." Pam kissed her forehead, and then turned to Eric. "I will see you in Shreveport."

"Thank you, Pam," Eric said, nodding. She nodded back before boarding the plane.

Eric looked at me holding Abirah.

"This looks so perfect," He said. "Never have I seen two more beautiful women in the moonlight than now."

I smiled as Eric kissed me softly. Abirah wiggled in the blanket.

"She_ will_ have to get past her jealousy and learn to share you, however. No matter how adorable she may be." Eric said playfully.

I laughed a bit at his comment, and then asked, "Have you seen Jason? I don't want to keep Agatha waiting."

Eric's lips formed his sly smile. He looked past me toward the stairs to board the plane. I turned to see what had made Eric grin.

Standing there, looking like a lost puppy was Jason, and quietly speaking to Lois. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could tell by Eric's expression that he was amused.

"What are they talking about?" I asked.

"Nope," not from me."Eric said. "Have a good flight, Lover. I will see you when I wake." Eric kissed my once more and then left me to find his coffin for the flight.

I headed to board the plane, pausing next to Jason. I wondered if Lois had glamoured him, but he didn't appear to be.

"Jason," I said to him, "We have to get on the plane now. Lois, thank you for all you did for me. For everything you did for us."

"It was my pleasure," the female vamp replied. "See you later, Jason."

Jason smiled at Lois, nodded, and then she left for the cargo compartment. Jason and I watched as the doors lifted to shut before we got on and found seats.

We found seats next to each other, which was actually a trick, as the layout of the private jet was quite posh. Leather seats, tables, even a mini bar, fully stocked with blood and booze. Agatha seemed to be a perfect host. I wondered what her home in Massachusetts looked like.

Jason fastened my safety belt for me as I was holding the baby before he fastened his own. He looked at the infant in my arms.

"Sookie, about Amelia," Jason said. I looked at my brother. He pulled a piece of paper out of his shirt pocket. "When we were out in the foyer, after you had gone inside with that bastard de Castro. Amelia asked me to give this to you if she," Jason paused. "Well, here." He handed me the paper.

I looked at him for some clue as to what was written on it. His face told me nothing.

"Would you hold her while I read this?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jason said nervously. I was at a loss for the last time he held a baby, if ever there had been such a time. He held her like she was a fragile Faberge egg. I slowly opened the paper that had my name on the outside.

_Sookie,_

_My dear friend. If you are reading this letter now, I am somewhere with Tray other than this life. Please do not weep for me now. I am at peace. I asked Lois if she knew a spell, should I fall, that could bring my baby to term and deliver. I pray that she did as I asked of her and that you are watching over my precious now. Tray and I did not know if it was a boy or girl. I hoped for a girl with beautiful blue eyes._

_Please do not tell my father what happened to me. I worry that he would do something foolish that could cost him his life. Just tell him that Tray and I were in an accident. Please do not even tell him about the baby. He could not protect her the way that you can._

_I ask you, my friend, to watch over my child. Help her to grow and understand that this world can and should be a beautiful place. Tell him or her that her father was a very brave man who loved their mother with all his heart. Tell the child that its mother is sorry that she could not be with them in a physical form, but that their spirit watches over always._

_I must say goodbye now my friend. I hope that I do not ask too much of you. I love you Sookie._

_Always,_

_Amelia_

A tear slipped from my eye. I would do ask Amelia asked. I would care for her daughter. I would tell her stories about her parents and how much fun they were and how they were the best friends I could of ever had.

I folded the letter back up and put it in the pocket of my jeans. I watched for a minute while Jason made crazy faces and noises at the baby in his arms. I smiled at the two of them.

I looked out the window toward the ground below. As we circled the sky to head home, I watched as Felipe de Castro's compound became a mass of flames at the hands of Alcide and Sam. The flames burned brightly, even from up here. I hoped the two of them got away from there before the fire department arrived.

As the flames became harder to see as we climbed in altitude, I put my hand on the window, trying, one last time, to say good bye to my friend.

**32**

The plane touched down in Shreveport at around seven thirty. Jason had dozed off after giving Abirah back to me. I had held the baby during the flight. She seemed to be a good baby. I had to change her once on the flight and warmed up a bottle for her just before we landed.

One of the flight attendants had remarked how beautiful she was to me and offered to get me anything. I had taken her up on the Coke and Caesar Salad. I hadn't realized how tricky it would be to eat and hold an infant, even a sleeping one.

The door opened and Jason, grabbing the boxes of baby items, carried them off of the plane for me. There was a car service waiting for us, as well as the Fangtasia day crew to retrieve the coffins of Bill, Pam and Eric. I stopped them when I saw a piece of paper on top of one of the caskets.

I approached it and saw that it was an envelope addressed to me. I opened it.

_Lover,_

_Use this credit card and get whatever it is little human girls need. Pick up some food for yourself and clothes. The driver will take you wherever you need to go for these things and then drive you to Fangtasia. I will see you at dusk._

_E_

I smiled. I hadn't even thought about how I was going to buy anything I would need for a baby. Thankfully Eric had.

Jason had placed the boxes in the back of the black car that was to take Abirah and me where we needed to go. Jason was walking back toward me.

"Listen, Sook," He said. "I'm going to fly with them to New York."

"What?" I asked.

"Lois. She wanted to show me around since I've never been up north before. I thought' when would I ever get the chance again?' So…"

I smiled at my brother. He ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"Yeah, ok," he said, giving in. "They aren't _so bad._ I kind of like that Lois, Sookie."

I hugged my brother, mindful of the newborn I was holding. "You call me tomorrow and let me know how everything is, ok? And don't forget to call work, either."

"Work?" Jason said." To hell with that!" he plunged his hands into his pockets, pulling out a huge amount of chips form Casino Sanguis. "I'm frickin' rich, Sookie!"

"Jason, "I told him, but he interrupted.

"No worries!" He called to me as he began to board the plane again. "I love you, sis!"

I waved back to my brother and blew him a kiss as he moved inside.

Boy, he was gonna be pissed when he figured out that he was suppose to cash those chips in at the casino to get his money.

*~*~*~*~*

I sat in the little rocking chair I had picked up during my shopping excursion and gently rocked Abirah. We had accomplished quite a bit while Eric had been sleeping.

I had skipped the designer baby stores and headed right to Wal-Mart for my shopping. I picked up a bassinet, more diapers and formula. I didn't buy any fancy baby clothes today, just onesies, blanket sleepers, and other necessities. I knew the store was open twenty four hours, so I thought that maybe Eric or Pam could come with me to get the rest. I had been surprised by how expensive babies were, and she wasn't even a day old yet.

She hadn't fussed at all for me all day.

When we had made it back to Fangtasia, I had the driver place the shopping bags and bassinet downstairs in Eric's private little room. I had napped when Abirah napped, so I was well rested for Eric when he came through the door.

I set the sleeping baby in the bassinette and tucked her in. She made a little noise, but was back to sleep quickly.

"Hello, Mama," Eric said to me. "I see you got my note?"

"Thank you," I told him. "I didn't realize all the stuff people needed for babies. I only bought what I knew I would need at the moment. I was hoping either Pam or you would be willing to come with me to pick out some stuff for her?"

Eric smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I think that would be very _domestic_. I would love to. But first," he said, pulling me to his lips, he kissed me deeply. "Did I happen to mention how very lucky I am to have you?"

"Not recently," I joked.

Eric began to kiss me again, holding me close to his body.

"I have something for you," Eric said. He walked to his desk and set a small, black velvet box on a pile of papers."I wanted to give it to you before I left for Las Vegas, but it had seemed so urgent that I hadn't had a chance." Eric picked up the box and walked toward me with it. My heart jumped to my throat and was beating wildly.

The little one in her bassinette was not to be ignored and began to make a huffing noise to let us know she thought that now would be a good time to start to cry. I turned to take a step toward her, but Eric stopped me. He set the box down again.

"Let me." Eric said, smiling.

Eric walked to the baby and gently lifted her up. She looked so small held in his arms. He looked down at her with admiration. I couldn't love this vampire more, of this I was positive.

I turned to get a bottle out of the refrigerator, glancing at the little box that sat on Eric's desk. My heart skipped when I thought about what was inside.

As I removed the formula I heard Eric call out in shock.

"For the love of Night!"

I spun around quickly, scared to see what had happened.

I saw Eric, holding Abirah out from his chest. His black tank top was drenched in what appeared to be Abirah's last bottle, a mess of baby vomit all over him.

Eric looked horrified, an expression I had never seen cross his features. Abirah made a sound that almost sounded like a laugh.

"Sookie," Eric said. "The baby seems to be _leaking._"

"Oh God!" I laughed at the sight of my Viking and my, well, daughter.

"This is going to get interesting!"

The End


End file.
